Demigods go to Goode Highschool
by CodeDaphne
Summary: Annabeth and the rest of the demigods surprise Percy for surviving two Titan Wars and being the greatest friend they could ever have. They surprise him by going to the same highschool his in Goode High! Drama, raging fan girls and jocks, arguments and love triangles. Will the demigods survive highschool without being expelled? Find out! Credits to Viria for the cover photo.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson has slayed the Minotaur twice, killed Medusa, Furies, rescued Zeus's Master Bolt, defeated Ares the god of _war_. Retrieved the Golden Flees from the Cyclops Polyphemus, Survived the Sea of Monsters, wanderer of the Labyrinth, Held the weight of the sky, survived two Titans wars. Held the curse of Achilles, Survived Tartarus, slayer of Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Gaia, and other titans. And other freaking monsters that stood in his path. Respected by a certain Goddess who _hates_ boys with passion. AND don't forget he saved the gods sorry asses two times in a row!

But there was one thing he couldn't survive the most... Highschool. Percy was in his Senior Year in Goode and was infront of his locker getting some books and notes for his assignments when he saw a picture of Camp Half-Blood, he smiled and grabbed the picture fame to identify what picture was it. It was a photo of the whole camp with him, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel in the front after defeating Gaia and her minions. They were all covered in blood and sweat but that didn't stop all of them smiling in the camera. Percy looked at him and Annabeth and saw him wrapping an arm around her waist and her putting an arm on his shoulder while leaning to his chest.

He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing girl like Annabeth to fall in love with him, he remembered the first time they met. When he was being fed by her, how she commented that he drool when he sleeps and how she planned everything in capture the flag. He would do anything to be with her, he held the weight of the sky for her, fell into Tartarus with her rather than make her suffer alone. He even gave up immortality for crying out loud!

Percy was leaning on his locker holding the picture in his hands having his memory flashback when his three best friends Grover, Juniper, Alex, Michael and Zoe came.

"Hey Percy what you got there?" Alex asked then he went to get a quick peek on what he was holding then he yanked the picture out of Percy's hands that made him snap out of his memory lane.

Finally Percy snapped out of his day dreaming and angrily went to chase Alex who was wearing a smug smirk on his face. "Give it back Caster!" Alex ran faster then he hid behind Zoe who was the only person who can make Percy flinch if he made her mad. She sighed and muttered the word boys then she rubbed her temples when she saw Alex and Percy running around her chasing the other like a dog chasing its tail.

Then Percy got tired of chasing Alex and then he saw Alex look at the picture with amusement and disbelief. "Whoa! I got to admit Perce your really good in photoshop..."

Grover had his arm around Juniper's waist then he snorted when he heard Alex's comment, Juniper was letting out soft giggles when she heard the comment.

"It's not photoshop it's real! This always happens, you know what forget I said anything." Percy groaned in frustration then he massaged his forehead like he was having a headache.

"Can I have that photo?" Grover ask Alex then he sighed and gave it reluctantly to Grover he smiled and thanked him then went to Percy's opened locker door to put it back.

Michael who was just staring at the whole scene went to kiss Zoe on the cheek then closed the door of Percy's locker. "As much as I want to believe you Perce, you make her sound like she's a half-goddess or something. Like the people Mr. Collin teaches in Greek." When Michael was done shutting Percy's locker he leaned on the locker to see Percy, Grover, and Juniper laughing.

Which made Alex, Michael and Joe stare at them with confusion. "Sorry inside joke" Grover said wiping his tears, then he helped his girlfriend Juniper up. Percy was holding his stomach when he saw Alex turning white, and Zoe putting on a hard glare.

He turned around to see Victoria and her ugly minions swaying their hips real hard when they saw Percy looking at their direction. He sighed then backed away six meters from Victoria, who was battling her eyelashes at Percy.

"So Percy, my parents are away for a business trip for three days and I was wandering if you and I hang-out sometime?" Victoria said moving forwards to touch Percy's chest.

Percy sidestepped away just in time he smiled at that. "No thank you, like I said Victoria I have a girlfriend who is currently living in San Francisco that I met since I was twelve and she is really _REAL_." He glared at Alex and Michael who were snickering with their arms crossed when they heard his statement

Victoria let out a frustrated groan then glared at Percy and his friends. "Mark my words Percy, you'll be crawling on your knees for forgiveness after this." Then she and her minions turned their backs at us while swaying their hips like there was no tomorrow. Grover looked like he saw a piece of garbage in the forest, Juniper was ready to punch the girl down to Tartarus, Percy look was like he was about to puke any moment now, while Alex, Michael and Zoe were glaring daggers at the spot where Victoria last stood on.

Alex made a fake cough then cleared his throat "Well atleast its the starting of the semester! Maybe Percy can stop his charade and find a lucky girl or too... And maybe I can join him." He said while raising his hands up dramatically. The others rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys remember its Michael's turn to treat us?" Zoe said while pointing at her boyfriend who made a face that said 'Kill me now'

Michael gulped when everybody turned to him with smug faces, he sighed and raised his arms in defeat. "Okay, okay you got me. I'll treat you guys for pizza. Hey Percy go ask permission to Mr. Blofis if you can tag along."

"Sure why not, I mean it is the first day of our Senior year, and he knows that whenever were done with the first day we either goto an arcade, watch movies, or eat." He shrugged then went to look for the English Room.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

There where a few students left in the school building as I passed by to look for Paul's room, its uncomfortable you know? Having your step-dad as your English Teacher. As I was passing by I saw Matt Sloan kissing some girl down the hallway I shrugged. Matt Sloan was the Captain of the Football Team so that's why he's a 'star' he dates and then dumps almost every girl in this school! Even the ones who graduate! I was at the front door of Paul's room when I heard Matt calling out my name.

"Hey there Fish Boy what are you doing here huh? Where are you'r other pathetic friends now Prissy?" I clenched my fist when I heard he called my friends pathetic and when he called me that name. Nobody calls me that name except Clarrise. I turned around to be greeted by Matt's face wearing a smug look " Oh look at that he's angry what you gonna do? Shove some water down my throat?" He and his goons laughed._ Oh if you only knew. _My hand unconsciously went to the pocket of my pants where I hid Riptide. I was about to pull it out before I heard a nagging voice in my head. _No matter how irritating mortals are Seaweed Brain, you can't attack unless they attack you first ok? _Annabeth's voice ran into my head I smiled then I removed my hand from my pocket then I sighed.

Then I smiled warmly at them which made them stop laughing and look at me with curious eyes. "Sorry but your tricks won't work on me Sloan, trust me I've gone through worse." I said then I reached for the doorknob of Paul's room when I got his permission I got in, but not quick enough to see the anger and rage burning withing Sloan's eyes.

Paul was just finished packing his stuff when he noticed it was me. "Percy! What brings you here? By the way have you called your mother she might be worried that we aren't leaving early. Is something wrong?" He asked

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to uhh have permission from you cause me and the others are going to go eat pizza somewhere in New York." I reassured him as I sat on a desk, he smiled warmly at me before replying. "Of course you can go, besides me and your mother were about to go to a conference of hers."

I smiled "Thanks Paul your the best" he smiled back, I could defianatly see that he loves my mother with passion not like Gabe, Paul was a smart, funny, loving man who you can trust. Especially if you needs someone to boy talk with.

After that we both went out of the room. I looked left and right to see where Matt and his goons went but they were no where to be found. He patted me on the shoulder just before we went to the main gate to see Alex, Michael, Zoe, and Juniper waiting they said some 'hi' and 'hello' to Paul before looking at me. I smirked then showed them my car key.

Zoe and Juniper gasped while Michael and Alex's eyes where as big as plates. Alex was the first one to snap out of it. "Holy Cow that's a Porsche!? A freaking Porsche dude! Who drives a Porsche to school?" Alex said as he went to run for my car.

We caught up to him, to reveal him posting it in Facebook I laughed. "Dude I love you bro!" Alex exclaimed while hugging me. I think he was going to be best friends with Leo for sure.

then I realized something. "Hey guys where's Grover?" I asked they shrugged in response.

"He said he needed to goto the bathroom. NOW GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE CAR I'me taking the front seat" Alex replied putting his Ray Ban Shades We all laughed and nodded our heads I opened my car then I parked it at the middle of the main door so Grover can easily spot us.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

I went to excuse myself cause I needed to go to the bathroom then when I was just about to remove my fake feet an Iris Message appeared which made me hide myself intentionally in a cubicle. The Iris Message shimmered to life then I saw Annabeth wearing her Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt with shorts. Her sheath belt strap to her waist and her knife properly placed in the sheath, her bag at the back of her and her Yankee's cap was tucked in her back pocket.

"Hey Grover how's it going?"

"I'm good, Percy is being oblivious as always and doesn't suspect a thing! Oh and can you guess that Percy got a student driver's license?"

For the first time since the last four years I saw Annabeth shocked expression, cherish that moment cause that only happens once in a lifetime. "Wow, who would have thought that Seaweed Brain knew how to drive."

"Maybe the instructor was a girl." I joked

She laughed and smiled. "Maybe maybe, Anyways I'm at my cabin where are you? I'm guessing your in a restroom cause I can see a toilet in the background."

I blushed and looked behind me to see a toilet bowl, I sighed then sat on it. "You'r Iris Messaging timings are really great Annabeth, I was about to remove my fake feet when I saw your IM." I told her sarcastically while still having my jokey voice.

"Sorry about that, I just finished unpacking and I thought what are the new reports there, so yeah." She said then went for her bunk.

"Nothing much just waiting for your signal."

Annabeth shrugged in response. "Well I did finish convincing the Stolls, Chris, Clarrise, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason. Piper did most of the convincing with Jason. Thalia said she would try to catch up and would only go if Nico comes so she could tease him. Nico said he'll be coming three days from now."

"Hey Annabeth I'll give you a heads up before you come here ok?"

"Sure"

Well I was nervous trying so hard not to make Annabeth's temper rise with my choice of words. "Well um you see... The entire female population except Juniper and a friend of Percy named Zoe, don't worry she has a boyfriend." Annabeth sighed in relief. "They uhh... Kinda would want you... dead." Annabeth stared blankly at me and I fidgeting nervously trying not to be intimidated by Annabeth's grey orbs.

"They can say hello to my fist and my knife." She replied with a hard voice. But she sighed and rubbed her temples which made me relief that I didn't make her angry. "I better get going, now I need to convince Mr. D and Chiron. See you later Grover" She waved goodbye.

I smiled and waved back. "See ya later Annabeth" The next thing I knew I saw Annabeth wave her hand through the mist and the Iris Message was gone. Then my eyes went wide because I totally forgot I was in a cubicle in the restroom.

"Holy Styx I forgot! Dang it!" With that I got up quickly then made it as fast as I could for the main door of Goode. When I was finally there after eight minutes of sprinting across the hallways I stopped catching my breath when I saw Percy with the others in his Porsche 911 Carrera S Cabriolet waiting for me. I sighed and smiled as I got in the car and sat beside Juniper.

Percy was in the driver's seat which was a miracle cause he didn't know how to drive. Maybe last summer he went to driving school. Alex was in the front seat while me, Michael, Zoe, and Juniper where at the back.

"What took you so long G-man?" Percy asked as he started to ignite the engine.

I smiled and looked at Juniper with a knowing grin, she returned the favor back then looked out the window. "Nothing it was just, I had to uhh go..." Michael laughed "You gotta go when you gotta go." He said grinning while Zoe slapped him in the arm.

Percy and the others laughed then Alex turned on the radio which was playing Kelly Clarkson: Since You've Been Gone then Alex, Percy, Michael started singing falsetto, Juniper and Zoe were covering their ears laughing, I laughed then looked at the window and smiled_. This was going to be one heck of a year._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if Annabeth's part was a little short don't worry she will be a major character of course in the up coming chapters! So in here I made Annabeth be the one telling Percy not to punch mortals in the face rather than Chiron so... sorry if you don't like it. Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review down the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	2. Golden Blonde Curls

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After we ate pizza, we went to the cinema to watch a new cool movie named Divergent. I think it was based on a book or something and I think Annabeth read the book already. She loves reading fiction books like that series called Harry Potter, I didn't know it was based on a book before she told me. Anyways here I am standing in an arcade playing Guitar Hero with Zoe, and I was losing.

"Give you a bet, ten bucks if your girlfriend wins." Alex said who was behind me with his arms crossed, whispering to Michael. "Deal" He said shaking Alex's hand.

I smiled remembering how I met those two. When I returned to Goode for my Junior year, I was popular yet at the same time not so popular. I was popular cause I was one of the hottest (Don't tell Annabeth she'll scold me for my ego) guys, people's choice! And I got the spot for the Goode's Swimming Team Captain so yeah. I was not so popular cause I always hanged out at the corner of the cafeteria, either hanging out with Grover or mopping about how I missed camp.

Then one day I bumped into someone cause of my ADHD, and that person was Michael. He was the Vice-Captain of the swimming team but we never talked that much, I thought it was because of my physical build or something but he said that he thought I might be some stupid, arrogant jock like Matt Sloan.

I told him that me and Sloan go way back! He was surprised that I didn't punch his face in the face when we had our little 'reunion' one day in gym class. Then K asked what was his next class and he said it was Greek with Mr. Collin, Mr. Collin was cool he can speak Greek and I was his star pupil.

Michael on the other hand told me he also had Dyslexia and ADHD, I already told Grover about it and he said I should keep a close eye on him.

After that I invited him and his friends to sit with me when it was lunch break. And when it was lunch break there where only two people where with him, Zoe, and Alex. When I heard her name was Zoe I kind of teared up a little cause of course her name sake, Zoe Nightshade.

I asked them if they all had Dyslexia and ADHD they said the only person that had it in their group was Michael. I shared worried looks with Grover and Juniper then I stopped asking questions cause they might get suspicious.

I know this would sound like I'm Aphrodite's offspring but I knew whenever Zoe would be smiling at Michael and he would blush, they had a crush at one another but didn't know it.

It kind of reminded me and Annabeth when we were young. I would blush whenever she hugged, smile or kiss me in the cheek, those were the good times before the _Hera_ incident. So me and Alex would always put them in awkward situations whenever we saw a shot.

Then after six months they took the hint and made it official, but they found out that we where doing those stuff intentionally and kind of brutally attacked me and Alex when they saw a chance. Well so much for ADHD.

Then after a few days I helped Zoe and Michael reveal their feelings for each other. I heard Aphrodite's voice ringing in my head saying 'Well done, well done I taught you well.' or 'You could make an absolutely cute and handsome matchmaker! I can replace you with Cupid' *enter Aphrodite squealing*

I snapped out of it when I heard someone shout. "Percy keep up!" I turned to see Zoe glaring real hard at the screen. I turned to looked at my score and I saw I was left behind in the dust! I decided to help Michael win in Alex's little bet, I turned to the screen to play Guitar Hero my style!

After a few minutes I was gaining rhythm and I started mimicking the action of the dudes from the screen. Grover, Juniper, and Alex's jaws drop I smiled then looked at the screen. _Yeah finishing move! _I made eye contact with Zoe, and she looked angry cause she saw me smirking. Then we did the finishing move with elegance!... Woah wait... _Did I just say elegance? Oh no! Annabeth's rubbing off me!_

I smiled then placed the guitar back in its holder. I waited for it to show our scores and when I found out I was the winner I kind off went berserk... In a good way! I stopped when Zoe bopped me in the head. I smiled when I saw Alex grumpily handed ten bucks to Michael who looked like he won a Maserati.

Then I felt someone pat my shoulder I turned around curiously to see Zoe. "Good game" She said smiling warmly at me.

"Thanks, I had fun too." I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. It's a habit for a son of Poseidon.

Alex went to me with a goofy grin on his face, I swear he and Leo can be best-friends but of course that won't exceed Leo and Jason's. "Where did you learn that Perce, at first I thought you were going to lose!"

I smiled remembering me and the Stolls playing their gadgets when I visited Hermes Cabin. "I met two people at camp."

Michael looked shocked and curious. "Is this the same famous camp you where talking about where you met Grover, Juniper and your imaginary girlfriend?" Alex, Zoe, Juniper, and Grover laughed at the last two words.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it is, and she is not my imagination!" I said sarcastically while walking out of the arcade muttering curses in Ancient Greek.

"Woah Percy no need to curse in Greek, jeez." Juniper said while trying to catch up with my pace.

Alex on the other hand snatched the key of my car right out of my jacket pocket. "Let's get going! I need the ladies to see me riding in le vroom vroom." He told us in a French accent putting his Ray Ban shades on.

We were walking slow cause we still wanted to talk and chat more. Then we heard Grover cough, well fake cough. "Its getting late, I think we better get going. Miss Jackson will get worried if Percy doesn't arrive before his curfew." He had to tell them my curfew...

I made a pouty face cause I remembered that Piper said I had eyes that looked like a baby seal. "Hey it's not my fault trouble follows me around!" They laughed at my protest which made my pout turn to a smile wondering what would have happen if I hadn't bump into Michael that day.

"But hey atleast you know how to skateboard!" Michael praised me I went to him and gave him a high-five.

After a few minutes of debating that we should make a sleepover at my house or not then we decided to go to my car and drop them one by one but in exchange I had to drive them all to school but that was fine by me.

First one to be dropped off was Zoe which took long cause Michael was making faces and using words that Zoe couldn't resist which resulted them being teased by the one and only Alex.

Next was Alex, which was funny cause we heard a cat brawl inside his house he blushed then muttered something about a girl named Kyla then disappeared when he went to through the door.

Then Michael, which was short cause I only hugged him and thanked him for treating us he said it was ok and that he wouldn't have it any other way.

And then I dropped Juniper and Grover at their apartment. Then I rode back home wondering if my mom made blue cookies and only thinking about it made me speed up.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It was easy convincing Mr. D but I got irritated whenever he called me Anniebelle, I always hated it whenever people can't say my name right. But it was hard convincing Chiron since there still might be a slight chance that monsters that survived the two Titan Wars are still lurking in New York City.

After three hours of convincing Chiron, I have prevailed then I went to the dining hall to eat. I was eating and talking to my Half-brother Malcolm he was pretty nice when you get to know him. He had the same facial features like mine, golden blonde hair, grey orbs. Then after we ate the whole camp went back to their respected cabins.

I went to my bunk and I just dropped like a heavy object falling fast because of gravity. I was about to sleep but then I remembered that I still needed to come up with idea's for Aphrodite's temple! I swear she is the most pickiest goddess I've ever met. Apollo only asked to put statues of him that had the words 'Apollo, God of the Sun, Awesomeness and Haikus! Older brother of Artemis!'

And speakers that covered the whole Mt. Olympus so if he made a haiku he wouldn't have to make Hermes tell everybody. Much to the distaste of me and the whole population of Greek Gods and Goddess who where living in Mount Olympus.

But Aphrodite wanted more statues, more doves, more pink, and she even wanted me to put a picture of me and Percy in her wall that said 'Greatest Shipment of all time!' *squeals* My mother, Athena apologized for Aphrodite's behavior then I overheard Artemis shouting at Aphrodite saying to stop it with the shipping stuff after that I heard arrows being fired and dove wings.

Luckily I didn't have to worry about my place to stay and my school cause Paul and Sally covered that for me. They said I could sleep in one of their guest rooms, they made more guest rooms cause sometimes Percy would invite us to have a sleep over. They treat me like I'm their child but that wouldn't be good since it would be weird to love Seaweed Brain if so.

I was already excited for tomorrow, I agreed with the Stolls to video me and Percy's reunion tomorrow which was a miracle because me and them never got along well. But Travis said if he could bring his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. I'll just sum it up on who would be coming to Goode. I'm going to say it with some titles.

Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades

Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter

Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite

Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus

Frank Zhang, Son of Mars

Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto

Clarrise La Rue, Daughter of Ares

Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes

Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes

Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes

Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter

Fourteen Half-Bloods including me and Percy in one school, plus one satyr and a dryad or a wood nymph so that's sixteen in total. I wonder how this will go, I'll bring my knife just in case if I have to kill some mortals who flirt with _my_ Seaweed Brain.

I looked out the window and was greeted by the night sky that was filled with stars which reminded me of Zoe Nightshade. I didn't know her that much but from the expression of Lady Artemis, Percy and Thalia she was a brave person. I sighed and wiped a threatening tear off my eye and went to sleep.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

_*_6:30am* _Beep beep beep_

Percy's alarm went on, at the same time when Sally Jackson-Blofis voice was heard. "Percy?"

Then came a knock on Percy's bedroom door. "Percy wake up dear, your going to be late on the second day of school!" Sally's voice said as she knocked again then slightly opened the door to take a look at Percy. She smiled then moved towards him.

Sally and Paul knew that Annabeth and the others would be coming today but kept it a secret cause they wanted it to be a surprise for Percy. Sally sat at the side of Percy's bed then lightly shook the body of her son. "Ugggghhhh mom... I'm sleeping" Percy said turning his body side ways that his whole body is now facing the wall.

She smiled at her son's antics because she knows that he's just pretending and needs a little persuasion. "I made blue pancakes and I think Paul is eating half of it right now." And with that Percy's eyes snapped open to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Sally laughed then left the room. After a few minutes Percy stepped out of his room wearing his Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, black pants and white trainer shoes with a grey buttoned cardigan on top.

"Morning mom, morning Paul." Percy greeted them by kissing his mother in the cheek then sitting beside Paul in the dining table stuffing more and more blue pancakes inside his mouth.

Sally looked at Percy and sighed when she saw Percy stuffing pancakes in his mouth. "Percy dear, you might choke if you keep that going." Percy looked up then smiled after that he looked at his watch and his eyes widen. "Ahh sorry mom I gotta go! I promised my friends to pick them up, Love you." He said running to the door after he was done swallowing and kissing his mother goodbye.

She smiled and looked at Paul. "Are you going to go now its 7:00am?" He shook his head in response "I'm a teacher and I prefer to be the one driving rather than Percy." He said as he went back to chewing his food and looking at the newspaper.

Percy went to the garage of the apartment and rode his Porsche to his friends houses. After fifteen minutes they all where in school. Alex was running and showing off to the ladies cause of the Porsche. Then Zoe and Juniper said they needed to go to the restroom so the others waited for her near Percy's locker.

Alex came to them smiling with a dozen of lipstick kisses in his cheek. "Dude I owe you big time for that Porsche!" Michael laughed and patted Alex on the shoulder. "Well how did it go?" Michael asked then he saw Alex smirking and pointing behind him then he saw some Italian exchange students passing bye blowing kisses at Alex. Percy, Grover and Michael's jaws dropped when they saw Alex laughing. "Hey what can I say, I'm a flirt!" Alex said straightening his collar.

Grover was the first one to recover his senses. "Well I got to admit they look pretty." Michael nodded with Grover but Percy just sighed. "Yeah, well their not as beautiful as Annabeth." Percy said leaning in the wall.

Alex and Michael laughed. "Yeah the imaginary girlfriend of yours? Sheesh! You know while I was passing by I heard there was a blonde beauty and some other peeps transfer here in Goode... Maybe a lucky girl can capture Perce's heart." Alex said that made Grover and Michael roll on the floor laughing.

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved both of his hands in his cardigan. "She's real guys and Grover already seen here many times! She's smart, cunning, beautiful and dangerous! And she has golden blonde hair with curls that remind me of a princess. I wouldn't have her any other way!" Grover smiled widely as he saw a person sneak up on Percy from behind.

"I appreciate the comment Seaweed Brain but I never knew you loved my hair that much." A female voice said that made Percy and the others turn their attention to a smiling blonde haired beauty.

"Annabeth! Holy Styx!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello guys! I was completely overwhelmed that in the first day I got so much followers and reviewers. And I just finished reading PJO: The Titan's Curse and I loved the character of Zoe so I named my OC after her ;) I wanted to kill Hercules for betraying her but he's already dead so nah. Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	3. Reunions

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

Annabeth woke up in the morning with a shock cause there was banging in front of the Athena cabin like someone was trying to knock the door down. She sat up and went to her closet to get one of her Camp Half-Blood T-Shirts and a cargo short. She then walked up to the door and was looking at an angry Thalia.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted the sleepiness dispersing from hugged Thalia.

She groaned and hugged back then looked her in the eye. "Do you know how hard it is, to convince the Ares and Hermes Cabin not to mess with the Hunters if their sleeping?" She then smiled and took her turn to hug Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed then led Thalia to her bunk. "I thought you wouldn't show up until Nico came?" Annabeth asked her as she sat on her bunk and Thalia sat at another.

She shrugged then laid down. "Well he doesn't show up until tomorrow, and Lady Artemis wants me to go recruiting for Hunters in Goode so yeah. Here I am, not doing anything to stop the freaking riot between the hunters and the Ares, and Hermes Cabin outside."

Annabeth nodded in understanding as they heard Phoebe shout a battle cry and arrows being shot to the air, with screams coming front the dining pavilion. They where in a comfortable silence when Thalia asked something.

"What's the report with Grover?"

She sighed then pretended to rummage some of Daedalus's scrolls. "Well he said that Percy is being oblivious as always and that the entire female population has a fan club of him. And would probably do anything to be me." She laughed

With that Thalia stood up and stroke her imaginary beard. "Well it is expected, I mean you _are _one lucky girl to have that Kelp Head's feelings. Many girls are jealous of you Annabeth trust me. For instance the Aphrodite Cabin well except for Piper anyway. Drew, Rachel, Calypso, Reyna, and the girls you said in Goode. You know, I could go on with the Venus Cabin in Camp Jupiter." She said, Annabeth was about to ask how she knew about Reyna when she responded like she was reading her mind._  
_

"Dont ask how I got the information of the Daughter of Bellona. Heard some campers talking about her." Thalia shrugged and Annabeth nodded her head in reply then she looked at the clock.

"Well it's 7:00am that means Seaweed Brain's isn't in Sally's apartment anymore so I think we better get going." Annabeth told her then they stood up and headed for the door.

After that they went outside and they stood at the porch. "So I go tell Phoebe she'll be in charge for the meantime then tell Clarrise, Chris, Katie, Travis and Connor to pack their stuff?" Thalia suggested then Annabeth nodded her head.

"And I'll get Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank. And then I'll tell Chiron were leaving and tell him to prepare Argus and the van."

"Then we meet up at the garage of the van got it!" Thalia said finishing the plan then running to the place where you can hear arrows being fired and battle cries.

Annabeth ran to the Big House fast, but not fast enough not to hear a shout coming from behind. "FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS WOULD YOU IDIOTS JUST SHUT THE HADES UP!" After the shout thunder rumbled the sky, she smiled because she knew that Thalia already broke up the fight. Annabeth was just about to head for the door when she heard two familiar voices behind her.

"Ha! If Jason see's this he's gonna crawl on his knees begging for mercy that he ate my burger, behold Leo Valdez's Prototype Fart Gun!" A mischievous voice said that belonged to a young boy said.

Then came another voice. "Okay, okay just watch where you point that thing. Better not point it on Hazel's face, Valdez." Frank said as they came towards her. Not noticing who was infront of them. Annabeth spun around to be greeted by Leo who was pointing the fart gun at her face, and Frank who was just about to turn into a bear.

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows at their action. "Well if Percy saw this scene, you guys would have Riptide and a hand on your throats." They blinked continuously for seven seconds then they came to hug her.

"Hey Annabeth sorry for the fart gun, hehe" Leo said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Frank pulled away from his bear hug then smiled. "Hello Annabeth its great to see you."

She was about to reply before Leo made a fake coughing sound. "Enough with the greetings were done with that. Why are you here? No offense I mean just were you summoned or what?"

Annabeth smiled at the comment. "Well that I will tell you later, right now I'm going to need to gather Hazel, Jason, and Piper so I could tell you guys."

Then a voice questioned. "Tell us what?" They turned around to see Chiron escorting Hazel, Piper and Jason out of the Big House.

"Annabeth dear, I think it's time to tell them." Chiron said folding his arms. She nodded and was about to tell them right before they heard a groan.

Leo groaned in response. "Can you guys just spill the beans? Hazel, Piper get out of the way this ones gonna get smelly." Leo said as he pointed the gun at Jason who was raising an eyebrow.

"Leo... Ugh what is that?" Jason asked then he coughed when he inhaled the stench. "Really Valdez a fart gun? What crazy thing did you or me do this time?!" He asked

Leo on the other hand had a mask that covered his mouth, I didn't know where in the Hades he got that from. "YOU ATE MY BURGER SPARKY PREPARE TO BE STENCH-DEFIED!" With that Leo aimed then he fired it just in time Hazel and Piper were backing away from Jason. The gun sounded with a prrrttt then when the stench cleared Annabeth could see Jason on the floor in his knees coughing and wrinkling his nose in disgust. Who wouldn't be disgusted with a device like that?

Hazel coughed then when she was away from inhaling range of the fart gun she came to Annabeth and Frank. She kissed Frank in the cheek then gave Annabeth a friendly hug. "Gods I miss you Annabeth, I'm glad that you send that letter I was getting bored." She joked, she laughed then hugged her back.

Leo and Jason who where fighting over the fart gun stopped and looked at me questionably. "What letter?" They said in unison then all eyes fell on Annabeth which she was already used to.

"Well I send a letter to Camp Jupiter to borrow Jason, Hazel and Frank for the time being." She paused to see their reaction, Frank and the others where nodding their heads and Leo was listening intently so she decided to continue. "And the reason for that is because starting today we will be attending..." She waited for Leo to drumroll something and luckily he did.

"HighSchool" Annabeth waited for their reaction

Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel's jaws dropped and they all said in unison. "WHAT!?"

Then Piper squealed so loudly then began running to the Aphrodite Cabin then came back with two trolley bags with her. "What?" She asked them then Leo and Jason started laughing and rolling. "Y-you where all like EEKK oh my god oh my god! Then you started running like a true Aphrodite offs-spring!" Leo said while he clutched his gutt because he couldn't breath.

Annabeth rolled her eyes then blinked and the next thing she saw was Piper having her dagger in her hand already. Leo stopped laughing and scrambled for his fart gun. And Jason was running back inside the Big House to hide or pack his stuff I think.

"Woah woah time out! What's all the fuss about?" They turned to the entrance of the Big House and saw Thalia and behind her where Clarrise, Chris, Stolls, and Katie with some bags with them.

Piper lowered her dagger then muttered something about killing Leo in his sleep. The others who just came where listening to Frank and Hazel who where telling them what had happened.

After Frank and Hazel where done explaining Thalia was nodding her head the whole time. "Ok so uhh can we go now cause I think it's 7:30am and I want the Stolls here." She said pointing the Stoll brothers behind her. "To video the whole 'reunion' of Annabeth and Percy." The others nodded while Annabeth was blushing like Hades, then they heard a beeping sound coming from the garage.

Chiron who was here the whole time cleared his throat and Jason came back with a backpack on his shoulder. "Good luck everybody and make sure to stay out of monsters. Remember no matter how ignorant and irritating mortals are do not do anything unless they strike first got it?"

He said while of them nodded their heads he smiled at his students. "Tell Percy I said hi" with that Chiron galloped away and they all went for the garage where Argus was waiting for them.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I got separated from the others cause I went to the principal's office first I was about to look for Percy when I bumped into someone cause of my rush.

"Oh sorry sorry, I didn't mean too I was just not looking where I was going." She said then I laughed.

I looked up to see a girl with straight brunette hair tied in a ponytail. She was a little short, slim, and athletic. Her eyes was a nice shade of dark blue. She wore a plain white shirt and black jeans with some white sneakers, and a red cardigan.

She smiled and we both got up from the floor. "It's ok, I wasn't looking as well. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm new here." I said then she held out a hand, I smiled then shook her hand.

"I'm Zoe Alastor, my friends call me Zoe." She smiled then paused for a second like she was processing the small amount of information I gave here then it clicked.

"Do you know a guy named Percy?" We said in unison which shocked the both of us. Then I heard Juniper coming this way.

"Zoe hey you weren't in the bathroom-" Juniper stopped midway when she saw me. At first she got shook then she squealed and went to hug me. "I thought you'll come here tomorrow. I didn't know today!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "I know it was early, the others are in the principal's office getting their schedules." She said then Juniper nodded her head like crazy then grabbed my hand.

"Annabeth this is Zoe, Zoe this is Annabeth. Now if you excuse me guys I'll be near a tree." Juniper told us while walking to the other hallway.

We where havying awkward silence for seconds when Zoe asked something. "I'm taking you know Grover aswell?"

I nodded "Yup, I known him ever since I was seven." She nodded her own head in response, I wonder how will the others react to this.

"You know, you're one lucky girl to have Percy's feelings. I had a crush on him once but that evaporated when I started dating a friend of his. And your locker is just beside him many girls here will do anything to be you right now." Zoe told me as we walked to Percy's locker.

I shrugged in response. "Yeah well in camp-"

"Wait camp?"

I looked straight into her eyes to search for any false statement. "Yeah Percy told you?"

She laughed then nodded her head. "Yup but me and my friends never believed it well for the part of Grover and Juniper we believed but yours, no offense." Zoe stopped to raise her hands in defense. "We didn't believe yours cause he always describes you like your a goddess or something but of course that's not possible." I smiled at her comment and thought that me and Zoe where going to be really great friends.

Then I heard a familiar voice that could make my heart do a somersault. I turned around and round until I saw him. He was wearing his Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, black pants and white trainer shoes with a grey buttoned cardigan on top. I smiled then looked at Zoe who was trying to figure out if I was really Percy's girlfriend or not, I smiled and placed a finger to my mouth and smiled when she nodded and watched the show unfold.

Grover was the first one to recover his senses. "Well I got to admit they look pretty." _Oh did I just hear what I just heard? He is so dead if Juniper finds out! _Another guy that had brunette hair nodded with Grover but Percy just sighed. "Yeah, well their not as beautiful as Annabeth." Percy said leaning in the wall. I smiled at his loyalty and I saw the Italian Exchange Students then moved closer.

The other two boys laughed. "Yeah the imaginary girlfriend of yours? Sheesh! You know while I was passing by I heard there was a blonde beauty and some other peeps transfer here in Goode... Maybe a lucky girl can capture Perce's heart." One said he had sandy blonde hair that made Grover and the one with brunette hair roll on the floor laughing.

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved both of his hands in his cardigan. "She's real guys and Grover already seen here many times! She's smart, cunning, beautiful and dangerous! And she has golden blonde hair with curls that remind me of a princess. I wouldn't have her any other way!" Grover smiled widely as he saw me sneak on Percy from behind.

I spoke while smiling so wide. "I appreciate the comment Seaweed Brain but I never knew you loved my hair that much." Then Percy and the others turn their attention to me.

"Annabeth! Holy Styx!" Ha! His face was priceless he ran to me and hugged me so tight I think I heard my ribs crack. He inhaled the smell of my hair and muttered something. He pulled back and confusion and amusement where seen in his beautiful sea green orbs. "Is it really you?" He whispered to me as our nose touched.

I laughed at his comment and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Its really me Seaweed Brain get used to it." And with that both of our lips collided with each other, warmth, familiar lips, Percy's lips. We both felt longing and love when we kissed. We stayed like that for awhile we heard wolf whistles laughs and I could tell the female population wanted to kill me but it didn't care as long as I was back in my Seaweed Brain's arms then we broke apart when we heard someone growl.

"Well, its about time!" We looked up to see Clarrise leading Jason and the others who where snickering, smirking or even laughing.

Percy decided to play along and he faked groaned but that didn't cover his blushing face. "Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there now privacy?"

"Nope" Our friends and even Zoe and the other two boys joined along.

Thalia was covering her eyes with her hands. "UGH to much PDA! If I known this would happen I would have passed! MY VIRGIN EYES UGH" I looked and saw Connor and Travis snickering as they held a camera.

"Did you guys their in Camp got the whole thing?" Connor said while holding the camera.

Travis fist-pumped the air. "Oh bet we did Connor! We are going to die rich men!" He said as he went for his backpack that had a whole pile of cd cases. My left eye twitched and Percy was blushing and was looking anywhere but me. I went for my sheath belt but then I just charged forward and was about to attack to attack the brothers right before Leo and Jason pulled me back. "Easy, Annie you said we had a deal." Travis said while Connor was nodding his head.

"Release me Sparky, Repair Boy! OR YOU BOTH WONT HEAR THE REST OF IT!" I growled and went for their arms and twisted both of it. They winced in pain and dropped me. I just noticed that the whole school was looking at us right now, I would deal with that later right now I wanted to kill some sons of Hermes.

I was three inches away from Travis and Connor when I felt two protective arms hold me back. "Woah, Wise Girl calm down. Calm Down!" I heard Percy behind me. I sighed and didn't resist anymore.

"Alright I'm calm, I'm calm... _Vlacas_" I directed the word and a death glare to the Stolls who where wincing and whispering that they change their mind of going to the same highschool with me.

Then I heard someone cough we turned our attention to a guy that had brunette spiky hair. He was tall, slim and yet he looked athletic and was wearing a blue V-neck, brown pants and black formal shoes with a brown blazer on top. He smiled when he got our attention "Hi my name is Michael, Michael Scotterson and I'm guessing you" He said pointing to me "have already met my girlfriend Zoe?" Thalia winced at the name and Michael looked confused.

"Yeah I did" I replied smiling then came the boy with sandy blonde hair and had light blue eyes and he was wearing a blue hoodie that made his eyes pop and black jeans and dark red converse. "Hi my name is Alex, Alexander Caster. I'm guessing Percy here dumped his imaginary girlfriend."

We looked a Percy who was glaring daggers at Alex then he smiled and went beside me to wrap his arm around my waist. "Michael, Alex this is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. My _real_ girlfriend." He said and then the whole hallway erupted into silence. Travis and Connor where still videoing and waiting for the reaction where laughing quietly and so were the rest of the demigods.

I rolled my eyes and began to count.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys :D I had fun doing this chapter, I got uhhh out of the country for two days and was shocked to see so many followers, favorites, and reviews! Love you all :) Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	4. The Question

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**Travis's POV**

All of the people except for our group shouted in unison. "WHAT!?" Then girls in groups began whimpering and shouting about how the gods where unfair and that this was all a dream. _The gods are always unfair._

Some jocks where watching from a near corner jaws dropped when they heard Percy's statement. The rest of the students and began scrambling for their mobile devices, I think for gossips.

While the two boys called Alex and Michael where staring dumb-founded at Annabeth and Percy, I smirked inwardly even if I didn't know them yet I knew that we could be friends... The tension was cut off when we heard a cough.

We all turned our attention to a girl with straight brunette hair tied in a ponytail. She was a little short, slim, and athletic. Her eyes was a nice shade of dark blue. She looked nice if you asked me (don't tell Katie I said that!)

"I'm guessing you all" She said pointing at us. "Know Percy... From where exactly?" Just when we were about to reply we where saved by the bell.

Annabeth, Percy and the rest of us sighed in relief. "We'll tell you guys later." Piper reassured them they nodded in response.

Leo then broke the silence. "So I'm a Junior, my name is Leo Valdez." He said while offering his hand to them Alex grinned and took it.

"I'm Alex Caster I'm a Junior too! Let me check your sched." He asked then Leo gave it to him they both smiled I think because they had the same schedule and they ran of to get to their class.

Then I felt someone nudge my shoulder I looked to see Connor looking at me. "Oh and no one asks about us huh." He whispered with a fake whimpering sound I laughed.

"Hey atleast we didn't get killed by Annabeth, and besides when its recess you and me are going to rule this school by storm." He grinned mischievously then gave me a high-five that resulted us getting pinched in the cheek by Katie.

"Don't. even. think. about. it." She said as she closed her eyes in irritation and a little bit, ok a lot of frustration and pinch us harder. "Yes Ma'am!" We replied together but we had our fingers crossed secretly. We smiled inwardly and bro fist.

Then Annabeth coughed Katie sighed and released our cheeks but shoved both us to the sides.

"Come on I asked the principal earlier when you all where mopping around lazily to make all of our classes the same as Percy's well except for the elective classes of course. You guys can dwell with it in Recess." Annabeth said while Percy grinned.

"Always the planner ehh Wise Girl?" Percy smirked while Annabeth blushed. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." She muttered under her breath.

Then Percy was leaning to kiss when Thalia and Clarrise groaned. "Get a room!" They said in unison while grinning at each other. Then all of us headed for our first class. Math. (Me, Percy, Jason, and Chris being dragged by our girlfriends... Well except for Thalia but she dragged Connor)

* * *

**Jason's POV**

After Math and Science which was terrible! I couldn't stop squirming in my seat and giving Piper a pleading look that always said: Can We Go Now? It was torture for a demigod! Percy is lucky that he slept in both of the classes both always wakes up when Annabeth punches him or kicks him in the shins which is scary. What's worse than Annabeth is an angry Annabeth (Percy, Connor and Travis learned it the hard way)

When it was recess we didn't have time to talk with Zoe and the others because we went to the Principal's Office to get our elective classes and of course it was all either Greek mythology, gardening, arts and craft, architecture but one things for sure. We all had Greek Mythology with Mr. Collins and I got to admit I love his class.

It was now lunch and me and the others including Michael and Zoe where waiting for Leo and Alex to show up. I was about to whisper in Latin that Zoe didn't ask us again but sadly I spoke to soon.

"So guys you haven't answered my question." Zoe told us

Percy and Thalia shared a look and they asked in unison. "What question?" They asked innocently well a little to innocent if you asked me.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at them. "Are you two related or something?" They nodded

Thalia pointed at Percy. "Yeah Percy's my cousin we have others also." Thalia paused pointing to Hazel. "There is one they have the same father of Hazel. They were brother and sister until." Thalia's voice faltered and Percy nodded sympathetically while patting her back. Annabeth was on the verge of tears while the Stolls, Chris, and Clarrise bowed their heads.

"Until?" Michael asked he was quiet that I totally forgot he was here. "The older sister died." Percy said his voice was hard and his hair was covering his eyes and he was gritting his teeth. Zoe and Michael's eyes widen then they looked down in shame. "We're sorry we asked." They said

Percy wiped some tears in his eyes. "Its ok don't worry about it. Jason by the way is Thalia's baby brother." Percy said while Thalia was grinning. "Yup Jason is my wittle waby bwother." She said while acting like a baby I blush when she called me baby brother. Piper and the others laughed

"I'm not a baby!" I protested Percy and Thalia laughed. "Sure you aren't Superman sure you aren't." Thalia said while Zoe began to study me up and down. "Well I can tell by those electric blue eyes well yeah you guys are related. So about that question... How did all of you guys meet?" Then after that comment we where having a silent conversation with our eyes.

_So... how are we going to explain how we met?_ Frank asked making eye contact to all of us.

Percy shared a worried look with all of us. _Annabeth you're the smart one say something! _Annabeth glared at him in response. _Do you think I'm not doing that right now Seaweed Brain?_

Percy shrugged and said nothing. Piper who was beside me looked me in the eye._ Why can't we be cute like them?_

It was my turn to shrug. _Cause I'm not cute. _Piper glared at me then shrugged it off muttering something about boys being dense.

_We know! 'Oh you see Percy here is a demigod and so as the others and we all meet at sword fighting camps that always have dangerous missions that gets us always close to meeting death!' is that good? _Stolls laugh quietly along with Percy, Frank, Chris and I.

Katie glared._ This is no time for puns! _The Stolls pouted but obliged.

_Can't we just tell them we met at Camp?_ I asked

Annabeth thought about it._ Well from experience mortals always ask what Camp and if they don't receive a name they grow suspicious immediately. _

Clarrise flicked her fingers to make us turn our attention to her._ And if we give names they search it in the internet._

Then out of the blue Grover saved the day... I think. "We where at a Greek and Roman museum, we where uhh different camp field trips." Then he paused to look at us, his eyes screaming one word: Help.

Then Annabeth said. "They're two special camps one both where for people that had ADHD and Dyslexia."

Thalia continued "But separated for those where interested in Greek." Thalia gestured to herself and the others. "And those who where interested in Romans." She said gesturing her hand to me, Hazel, Frank and surprisingly Percy.

Alex then popped out of nowhere with Leo then Alex asked a question. "Wait so why is Percy the only one from the Greek Camp who went to the Roman Camp?" Everybody winced then I came up with an idea.

"Well after eight months the Greeks went to the Roman Camp. there where also Olympian Gods." The others looked at me like I was crazy to tell the secret.

Leo then continued. "Well wannabe Olympians." The sky rumbled "And Wannabe Juno or Hera." Annabeth glared at nothing in particular. "Uhh sneaked into the Greek Camp and bopped Percy in the head so hard he had Amnesia." Percy and the others where laughing quietly at Leo's excuse then he shifted uncomfortably when the rest stared at him.

"AND going back to the tour!" Clarrise said not wanting to deal on the events of the second Titan war. All of the demigods including Juniper and Grover looked at her thankfully, she blushed and Chris kissed her on the cheek we looked at her weirdly to receive a glare.

"Oh yeah! And then we heard our tour guide said that Artemis turned a boy in Colorado into a Jackalope and got eaten by a lion." Percy blurted out and he received a static shock from Thalia who was glaring at Percy while the rest of us who didn't know why looked at them weirdly.

Juniper then came to save the day. "What he meant was that he heard our tour guide say that Artemis and her hunters dislike boys for uhh... Certain reasons." She said looking at Thalia sympathetically then continued. "But of course his stupid boyish ADHD mind had some other ideas."

"Hey!" Me and the other demigod boys said getting offended of course. Then Zoe, Michael and Alex looked at us weirdly. "All of us have ADHD and Dyslexia." We told them while shrugging.

Then I continued. "Then I uhh bumped into Percy and he introduced me to the others and there." I lied which was really hard for me, I'm a honest person so yeah its hard. While the rest nodded.

Zoe, and Alex looked at Michael who was now interested in his shoes. "Michael you can go to the Greek Camp I mean you are in love in Greek right?" Alex said.

Michael nodded his head in reply but didn't say anything. Zoe made a fake cough then we turned our attention to her. "So... What where your names again?"

We all grinned then we gestured Percy to lead. "Well it's kind of a tradition in our group that me or Annabeth start the names so I'll just go." He cleared his throat then began.

"I'm Percy Jackson, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Both of them smiled at each other lovingly.

"I'm Grover Underwood, ahhhh... boyfriend of Juniper." Grover paused cause he was about to say something he might would have regretted.

"I'm Juniper, girlfriend of Grover Underwood."

"I'm Thalia Grace, older sister of Jason Grace."

"I'm Clarrise La Rue, girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez."

Connor smirked. "Oh so now you admit it?" Then ended up being punched in the face. "Shut up!"

"I'm Chris Rodriguez, boyfriend of Clarrise La Rue." Chris said as he put an arm around Clarrise. "Oh and they're also cute." Piper muttered under her breath.

"I'm Travis" Connor said

"I'm Connor" Travis continued

"Stoll!" They said in unison but got whacked in the head by Katie. "No you're Connor!" She said pointing to her left. "And your Travis!" Then doing the same thing to her right.

Both whimpered and winced. "Yes ma'am." Then Travis continued. "I'm Travis Stoll, boyfriend of Katie Gardner." With that he collapsed.

"I'm Katie Gardner, miracly the girlfriend of Travis Stoll." She said as she smiled at Travis's sleeping form. "The gods most have made a big miracle for that to happen." Michael said while Katie nodded.

"I'm Jason Grace, younger brother of Thalia Grace and boyfriend of Piper McLean." I leaned to kiss Piper in the cheek then she blushed. Thalia coughed her left eye twitching.

"I'm Piper McLean, girlfriend of Jason Grace." She smiled gratefully at me I returned the favor.

"I'm Leo Valdez, boyfriend of whoever _loves_ me." He said wriggling his eyebrows at a brunette stranger who was passing by. "You scared her off Repair Boy." Me and Piper said in unison. "Shut up Beauty Queen, Sparky!"

"I'm Frank Zhang, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque."

"I'm Hazel Levesque, girlfriend of Frank Zhang."

After the introductions we had general talks about school and stuff we where having a great time then we heard an ear screeching sound. "Oh Percy!~" Percy paled while Michael, Zoe, Alex, Juniper and Grover where ready to puke any moment now.

"Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, please Zeus kill me now." Percy prayed to my father while Annabeth and the rest of us were looking at him strangely. _Son, I cannot kill him but you can, Neptune or well Poseidon won't allow me he's already praying for crying out loud!_ I heard a voice in my head which shocked me I looked at Thalia.

_Did you hear that?_ I asked her making eye contact. She knitted her eyebrows and nodded. _t__hat was dad, and why in the name does he still want to kill Percy!_

We looked at Percy then we saw a girl who had Platinum Blonde Hair which I think would be a disgrace for Annabeth's hair color and she had brown eyes I think... I couldn't see through the layer of heavy make-up or was that just the Mist playing with my head?

She was wearing the most disgusting thing aside from what Drew was constantly but I think this was worse. She wore a pink tank top that show a little okay maybe a lot of her cleavage area and she wore shorts that look like it was trying to strangle her upper thighs!

I covered my eyes cause I knew Piper would kill me. Katie was covering Travis's eyes same thing to Chris while Percy was whimpering and cursing in Greek while Annabeth was giving the girl a death glare. Connor and Leo who where still single where whistling or doing something awkwardly and even though they wanted a girlfriend I knew they wouldn't be this desperate!

She came straight towards Percy then she scanned the table when she saw Travis, Connor, Leo, Chris and worst of all me. She gave me a flying kiss which I dodged invisibly while Piper was glaring daggers at the girl. Me and all of the guys gulped wondering what would happen next.

"Hi Percy I was wondering if you and your guys come to my place and you know have some fun." She said as she was tracing her finger on Percy's shirt, he was whimpering alot, I kinda feel bad for him.

Then Annabeth eyes twitch then she coughed, Percy let out a shaky breath and muttered something in Greek that I think was the word thanks.

The girl glared at Annabeth. "Who are you?" She asked while Annabeth fake smiled in response. "I'm Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Annabeth let out one hand for the girl to shake it.

"I'm Victoria Mitchell, and from where I stand I'm the girlfriend of Percy and those other cute boys." Me and the guys where turning green and I think Annabeth and the others where ready to rip her to pieces and scatter them to Tartarus.

Percy was looking around and saw the whole cafeteria look at our table cause I think they felt the tension of the room.

"Victoria if you ever insult Annabeth or my other friends infront of me then you should leave." Percy said in a dark voice that to be honest scared me and the others. I saw Victoria's eyes widen I guess she hasn't heard him like that she huffed and stormed away.

Percy was shaking mad and we felt him getting mad but the rest of the cafeteria already went to there usual stuff and forgot about us. Thalia then patted Percy in the shoulder. "Hey Kelp Head it's ok we could have handle it."

"I don't like it when all of you guys are insulted infront of me its just I don't know..." Percy said shrugging and leaving his sentence.

"Personal Loyalty." All of us including Zoe, Michael and Alex said in unison so I bet they also saw Percy mad before.

Alex clapped his fingers and has having an arm around Leo, I smiled and thought that both of them are going to be really good friends. "Hey Percy, since it's uhh your final year in Goode which breaks my heart that all of you guys are gonna leave me and poor Leo!" He said dramatically "Why don't we eat and play arcade or watch Divergent again?"

Annabeth perked up at the mention of Divergent. "Divergent has a movie already? Did it follow the book? Who's the director and produce, do they know Veronica Roth?" She began bombarding more and more questions when Zoe laughed.

"Well I was the only one who read the book among these three idiots." Zoe said waiting for the protest she was looking for. "HEY!" Then she continued "And it follows the book so much you're gonna want to watch it all over again." Annabeth smiled and got up her chair.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's finish our remaining classes and watch!" All of us had our jaws drop cause for the first time in history Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena wants to leave school early! Has the world gone mad!?

When she noticed our expressions she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" She asked then Percy smiled. "Did Annabeth Chase just said what I think she said?"

"I don't know Kelp Head... Grover?" Thalia said grinning

Grover got the message and continued. "Hmmm I don't know maybe my ears are dirty... Clarrise, Chris what do you think?"

"Our ears are dirty too... Stolls?"

"Katie?"

"I dont know... Frank?"

Frank who didn't get it was about to answer when Hazel nudge his shoulder. "What he meant was he thought he was hallucinating. Piper, Jason, Leo can you confirm it?"

"Gladly." We all said grinning Annabeth got suspicious then asked. "What in the Hades are you guys talking about."

Percy then pushed a little further. "Woah you're getting slow for a daughter of Ath-" then he got hit by Thalia in the shins. "I mean for a brainiac such as yourself." He managed to squeak out then he got down in his knees rolling and groaning.

Then Thalia took charge. "What he meant was-" then the bell rang. "Awww dang it!" Clarrise said accidentally kicking Percy who was still on the floor. "Ugh" "wasn't sorry."

Annabeth's eyes widen then she narrowed it in rage. "I'll get you all next time. Percy no kisses until tonight." Percy shot up from the floor looking at her with disbelief "No way!"

"Thats your punishment Seaweed Brain." She said as she had an evil glint in her eyes and walked out of the cafeteria to go to the next class.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! A little Writer's Block on this chapter. Hehehe did you guus spot some shipping scenes? If you did I hope you like it. Anyway I want to promote my other story Percy and Annabeth's Reunion you can check it in my profile! Don't worry its just a one-shot I made long time ago :) Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	5. Annabeth Meets Sloan

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

My eyes widen in realization then I narrowed it in rage. "I'll get you all next time. Percy no kisses until tonight." Percy shot up from the floor looking at me with disbelief. "No way!"

"Thats your punishment Seaweed Brain." I said with an evil glint in my eyes, I patted him on the cheek then left without waiting for a reply. Then I got my bag and left, I will admit that I punished myself aswell cause we both know that we can't survive that long without kissing, but hey I love teasing Percy.**  
**

I was at the door of the cafeteria when I looked over my shoulder to see Percy shouting at Jason at how stupid he was and why did he made such an idea to make me angry. Jason was retorting back at how he remembered someone saying 'Did Annabeth Chase just said what I think she said?' And that specific person jaw dropped.

The others where just watching the show while collecting their stuff. Chris was trying to break Percy and Jason up while Leo and the Stolls where making a bet that I couldn't hear. I shook my head and smirked. _boys_. I then proceeded to go to Greek.

The door was opened so I didn't have to outreach my hand I headed inside then sat on an empty chair on the third row. The teacher wasn't there so I rummaged my backpack and found Allegiant then decided to continue reading the third and final book of the Divergent Trilogy.

It was hard reading cause of my Dyslexia which is annoying for a Child of Athena of course because we seek and value knowledge.

I was looking at where I placed the bookmark then began to continue. After a few minutes I glanced up to check if Percy and the others where here, which they werent yet I scrunched my eyebrows and shrugged then continued reading.

After a few minutes I felt weight on my desk I smiled cause I knew it was Percy. I raised my hand signaling him to wait, my hand went to get my bookmark then I closed my book.

I rolled my eyes then began to speak. "You know Seaweed Brain, having ADHD means that you can't surpri-" I was cut off by a voice that sounded like he was cocky.

"Who is this Seaweed Brain, madammousille?" A voice said in a mocking French accent. I looked up to see an elbow laying on my desk and a guy with brown eyes, blonde hair, he was muscular and tan a little bit taller than Percy and he wore a white plain shirt, a red varsity jacket and some black pants.

My mind was racing to figure out a solution cause if Percy saw this scene he will not hesitate to pulverize this guy. I looked around to see a few group of students in the room, Percy and the others including Mr. Collin are not here yet. "Who are you?" I asked him, he smiled cockily trying to make me fall for his charm.

"A feisty one ehh? usually girls would just get up and get it on with me but you are something else. I like that" He said that made me wonder if Victoria and this guy ever do 'it' together I mean they could make a good couple.

He outstretched his hand. "I'm Matt Sloan, Captain of the Football Team here in Goode. Oh and I'm single." He said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively it made my blood boil. I sighed inwardly.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" I said with a fake smile and I outstretch my hand aswell instead of shaking it he took it and kissed the back of my hand. _This reminds me of Apollo so much._ I thought then redrew my hand from him and glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What did I do to make a girl like you angry? Miss Annabeth?" Matt asked mockingly polite, I'm going to make a mental note to gather Thalia, Piper, Clarrise, and Katie to warn them about this guy then we beat him to a pulp. Just thinking of it made me smile. I stood up and he just turned to look at me up and down. Lustfully if I might add then I came up with a devilish idea.

I took his elbow that was still resting on my desk then began to pull him up with it. Matt winced but covered it up with a hungry look. "Strong aswell, tell me where do you want to start Miss Chase?" I grinned evilly and twisted his elbow then I judo flipped him to the floor which made a loud thud that made everyone in the room look at our direction.

I pinned him down and I sat at his back and gave him a headlock then whispered in his ear.

"If you ever flirt, mock, insult, talk, look, or even send a letter to my friends I will make your life a living hell starting with that precious 'charming' face of yours, do you understand?" I told him as I tighten my lock on his legs, and head while he nodded weakly gasping for air when I threw him to the other side of the classroom.

All of them gasp and stuttered looking at me with fear all over their faces, guessed they never saw a girl, a _blonde_ girl in particular headlock, judo flip, throw, and pinn down an ego headed jock just like that. I shrugged and went back to my seat, I looked at the door to see Percy and the others standing there shocked, amused, and proud.

I scrunched my eyebrows then got my book and began to read again. "How long where you guys standing there?" I heard them shuffling to my direction and sit close to my chair.

"About the time we heard 'You know Seaweed Brain, having ADHD means that you can't surprise' then you cut off your own sentence." Clarrise said intentionally mocking my voice.

Chris took a seat beside her. "Sorry about that she just wanted to be the one to beat him to a pulp instead of you." Chris said whispering while chuckling. "You owned that sucker Annabeth!" Grover said whispering to me as he passed by me and take the seat behind me.

I mouthed 'thanks' to him, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up to get hit by Juniper who was now lecturing how he should be humble and kind and not promote violence.

Thalia sat at my left and smiled at me. "Show those mortal boys where they belong." She whispered in Greek I laughed. Then I received many nods, smiles, pat on the back, and thumbs up from the group even with Zoe and Michael they said that they didn't see that coming.

"Well that was a nice introduction to Matt don't you think Wise Girl?" Percy said coming in last then he sat on my right and gave me a thumbs up. He was about to lean when I stopped him.

I raised one hand at his face and narrowed my eyes. "Hold it." I warned him while Percy raised an eyebrow. "Your punishment is still valid Seaweed Brain." I reminded him and he groaned and banged his head on his desk while Thalia and the others that heard our conversation chuckle.

"Yes now we don't have to see more PDA." Clarrise said while Chris chuckled then Percy glared at Clarrise and she returned the favor. Piper was giving me a thumbs up, Hazel and Frank where amused at Percy's actions.

I could feel Matt Sloan's stare darting from me to the group then to Percy. Percy stopped banging his head on the desk then looked me in the eye with his 'Lost Baby Seal Expresssion' I laughed and shook my head and closed my book when Mr. Collin appeared.

"Sorry class for the delay I had uhh papers to fix for our field trip next two months." Mr. Collin said while some of the student body where chuckling and groaning. Then Mr. Collin clapped his hands.

"Now we have some transfers may you please introduce yourselves."

Everyone looked at me and the others while Percy was signaling me to introduce first. I sighed and stood up from my seat. "I'm Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of Percy Jackson" I was ignoring the gasp, mutters, glares and stares from the male and female population.

_Their mortals Annabeth they don't know that we risk our lives a bunch of times, they're ignorant just keep cool don't blow your cover. _I told myself then I felt someone nudge my shoulder I looked down to see Percy scrunching his eyebrows in concern. "Are you alright?" He mouthed I sat down and held his hands. "I'll tell you later." I replied while he nodded.

"I'm Thalia Grace, if you flirt with me your going to met death soon. And older sister of Jason Grace, call me Grace or Ms. Grace and I will kill you."

"Clarrise La Rue, mess with my boyfriend you mess with me." Travis laughed then he got smacked in the head by Katie.

"Chris Rodriquez, boyfriend of Clarrise." Chris said smiling at Clarrise she smiled lightly at him then glared at the people who looked at her weirdly.

"I'm Travis"

"I'm Connor"

"Stoll! And were not twins." They said in unison. "And Travis here is the boyfriend of the one and only... Katie!" They said mockingly bowing at Katie then they took their seats.

"I'm Katie Gardner and I don't know how I ended up with this guy." Katie said with an eye roll. "Aww but you know you love me." Travis teased while Katie blushed and smacked him in the head.

When Jason stood up smiling the girls in the classroom where fainting. "Jason Grace, younger brother of Thalia Gra-" Jason stopped at mid way when he received a death glare from Thalia. "I mean Thalia and boyfriend of Piper McLean." He said gesturing to Piper who was blushing and receiving glares from the female population.

"I'm Piper McLean, girlfriend of Jason Grace." Then there where gasps and whispers. Then Victoria who was here all along. "Wait like McLean?! Tristan McLean's daughter!?" She stuttered out while Piper nodded and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Cue for more gasps.

Then Mr. Collin coughed. "Settle down, there's no reason to make a big fuss about it now let's continue." He gestured Frank and Hazel.

"Frank Zhang, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque." "Hazel Levesque, girlfriend of Frank Zhang." After that both of them sat down.

Mr. Collin smiled. "Now who would like to give them a tour after class?" Many people raised their hands including Matt Sloan and Victoria.

Percy, Grover, Juniper, Michael, and Zoe's hand shot up so fast when they heard it. Mr. Collin smiled and pointed his finger at them. "I guess Mr. Jackson, Mr. Underwood, Mr. Scotterson, Ms. Juniper and Ms. Alastor have that all under care..." The class groaned while we all mouthed thanks to them and received thumbs up and smiles.

"Okay, class turn to page 357 we will discuss about The myth of Theseus and the Minotaur." After that it was all fuzzy cause I remember me and the others snickering and teasing Percy about his big brother.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Me and Alex where getting along really well, when it was math we where trying to keep up cause we where busy making some cool stuff with paper and Alex was blowing kisses to the ladies.

I was laughing my heart out but I didn't join him blowing kisses cause after Ogygia I kind of wanted to search for Calypso and free her from her island. Why are the gods so unfair?

Percy told me that there was one daughter of Atlas and she wasn't trapped in an island! Maybe it was because Calypso joined her dad's side in the first Titan War? But come on that was like one thousand or three thousand years ago!

I was in deep thought when Alex shook me. "Leo, Leo! Hey Leo! Earth to Leo!" Alex said shaking me. "Huh Wha-" I cut myself off and shook my head, I looked around to see me sitting on my butt and Alex kneeling infront of me.

"You went to space man! I was talking to you, I stopped walking and then you bumped into me and fell on your butt. And then I said where you looking at some girls then your eyes dulled, your face became serious, and then you looked like you where thinking of something real serious and depressing." Alex said filling me in on what just happened.

I got up and patted the dirt off my pants. "Oh uhh thanks I guess..." I said then I turned to my bag and began looking for something.

Some school books. Nope. Blueprints for Festus. Nope. My tool belt. Nope. A picture after the war with dirt face. Nope. My camp necklace. Nope.

Ahh there it is the Science Book of Boredomness, why cant we just go sword fighting and kill some evil minions of dirt face! I wonder how in the Hades did Annabeth convince me to go on this stupid school but atleast I got to know Alex.

Mr. Boredom coughed "Mr. Valdez please stop rummaging as we have a transfer aswell." The teacher gestured to a person that I know all to well.

A girl with caramel hair, smelling of cinnamon, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white plain shirt.

Then Mr. Boredom began to speak once again. "Everybody I am pleased to introduce you to-" I was to shock to do something. _No it can't be, but it has to be- _

"Calypso?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh Yeah! Caleo is in the house XD I'm not sorry for that cliffhanger! Nah nah just kidding I'm not that mean... Hope you love it cause I spent three days without my precious laptop and it is hard typing with an Ipad. Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	6. A Game of Laser Tag

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I couldn't believe it... I searched one entire year and was planning on going back to search for her on the weekends and here she is. Standing beautiful as ever, in the flesh was Calypso. My eyes widen and my jaw drop. _She hasn't change a bit... Of course stupid, she's immortal. _I mentally face palmed myself but that didn't matter now anyway.

Calypso turned her attention to me and her eyes widen in shock and gasped. "Leo?" She asked softly while I grinned and nodded and she smiled beautifully at me in reply.

I felt like I could do anything now. I could kill Gaia!... well she's asleep so uhh maybe some other time or maybe nevermind. I could touch the sky! I can rebuild Festus! I can do anything! And finally both of us can make our shop _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters! _

Sadly Mr. Boredom had to break the moment. "Before I was rudely interrupted, everybody this is Calypso like Mr. Valdez has said, and yes she does not have a surname and is named after the Titan Maiden, Mr. Caster." He said looking knowingly at Alex who was about to open his mouth.

"Calypso choose any seat you please and you will have the free will to choose whoever you like to give you a tour around here in Goode." Mr. Boredom said to Calypso smiling... _Weird_...

She smiled at him then began to move towards me, my heart fluttered every step and second that passed when she took a seat beside me the male population glared at me. _In ya face suckers! I'm Leo freaking Valdez get over it! _

Then Mr. Boredom began to start the class. "Ok here we have the supplies we will need for today is we learn the serums for Chemistry- blah blah blah" Too bad for him I wasn't paying attention.

It took all of my courage to break the awkward silence and start the conversation after twenty minutes or so. "είναι πραγματικά σας Καλυψώ?" I asked her in Greek. _Is it really you Calypso?_

Calypso laughed quietly. "από την πορεία του με Λέων Valdez ... Πιστεύετε ότι η Mist είναι ακριβώς παίζει με αυτό το λίγο το κεφάλι σου?"

Even though I'm already used to Greek it's still weird how I can understand a language I haven't learned yet. _O__f course its me Leo Valdez... Do you think the Mist is just playing with that little head of yours?_

I faked gasp. "hey! το κεφάλι μου δεν είναι λίγο!" _hey! my head is not little! _

She rolled her eyes in response. "βεβαιωθείτε ότι δεν είναι Λέων, βεβαιωθείτε ότι δεν είναι. είναι ακριβώς πάρα πολύ λιπαρό και βρώμικο από χειροτεχνίας μηχανική πράγματα έτσι δεν είναι?"_ Sure it isn't Leo, sure it isn't. it's just too oily and dirty from crafting mechanical stuff isn't it?_

I was about to retort when the bell rang signaling the next class._ Yes finally Greek Mythology!_ I got up and fist pumped the air while Calypso was looking at me weirdly.

"Hey Leo!" I looked behind to see Alex smiling with his backpack strapped on one shoulder.

"I got to go sadly I don't have Greek Mythology cause I got Acting Class as my elective... See you and your girlfriend at lunch?" He said smiling mischievously gesturing to the two of us, we both blushed and looked away from each other.

"She's not my girlfriend!... I think" I countered while muttering the last two words low as possible. Alex laughed and ruffled my hair cause he was taller than me. "Sure thing cya!" He said while running to his class leaving me and Calypso in the hallway walking together.

"So... How did you get off your island?" I asked Calypso my curiosity getting the best of me.

She sighed and looked up the ceiling. "Hermes came to visit last week and told me the Olympians have finally took 'pity' on me." Quoting the word pity with her fingers. "And decided I am free from my curse and from Ogygia. Then he updated me about the world now and how it was different three thousand years ago or so."

The words I wanted to say where like. _'Its about time they did!'_ or _'Atleast you're free' _but the words that escaped my mouth where "Oh" _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._ I said to myself and it sounded so lame when I said it! Dang it!

"And Hermes also mentioned another thing." Calypso said breaking me from my thoughts. "What did he say?"

"He told me that you spent one year looking for my island again after the Third Titan War... Is that true?"

I blushed and scratch the back of my head awkwardly. "Uhh yeah it was... The following day after Gaia's defeat." I whispered the word Gaia cause some mortals might hear. "I kind of left them a note saying that I left to search for you and break you from your curse."

Calypso's expression was hard to tell for a few seconds then she stopped walking and hugged me. "Σας ευχαριστώ για να μην ξεχνάμε ... μου Λέων"_ Thank you for not... forgetting me Leo_... She said and she hugged me tighter, I felt something wet land on my shirt and I knew then she was crying.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Ευπρόσδεκτη οποιαδήποτε στιγμή σας Καλυψώ... οποτεδήποτε." _Your welcome anytime Calypso... anytime. _I told her hugging her tighter and kissed her forehead.

I checked my watch to see it was Dismissal already. _I will never let anyone hurt you again Calypso... I swear on the River of Styx._ And just like that thunder rumbled.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

Today was cool but I thought I was hallucinating when I heard Thalia whisper 'Show those mortal boys where they belong.' to Annabeth in Greek language this morning in Greek class but I shrugged it off.

I mean how would I know what's Greek and not? I was going to ask Thalia about that later. I got something out of my pocket and I saw a photo of me, my mom and my dad when I was a baby.

I remember when I was young my mom used to tell me stories about how the Greek Gods and Goddesses going down to earth and having demigod children with mortals. Then how Zeus and his siblings defeated their father Kronos and send him to Tartarus. Or how Achilles bathed in the River of Styx.

Then my dad oh wow how I wish I met him. My mom always says that my father was so charming and that he didn't have a choice but to leave us. I mean sure I sometimes dream about him and mom when they where in their youth hanging by the park and stuff.

After those dreams I always wake up with a symbol hanging above my head but I always couldn't see it clearly for some reason I don't know. My mom just reassures me that I'm hallucinating and that Im stress from school and going out with Zoe and the others.

We where all at the cafeteria waiting for Leo and Alex to show up. I looked around to see the Stolls arguing about something. Jason, Frank and Chris where playing cards. Thalia and Clarrise were just sitting there in deep thought. Piper was chatting with Hazel, and Katie.

While Percy was begging Annabeth to let him kiss her. I smiled and shook my head and turned to my right to meet Zoe's dark blue eyes.

"Deep thought?" She asked I nodded and kissed her in the cheek and continued eating.

Then we heard someone shout from far away. "Yo Percy!" Grover shouted from the cafeteria door with Juniper running behind him.

"What's up G-man what's wrong?" Percy asked him as Grover ran towards us catching his breath. His skin was pale like he just seen a bunny... I don't know why but Grover has bunny phobia. The rest of the groups attention now was all on Grover and Juniper.

Juniper was catching her breath and then she wiped some sweat of her forehead and began breathing heavily. "Can I have some Annabeth?" Juniper asked gesturing to Annabeth's water bottle.

She shrugged in response. "Sure go ahead Juniper." Annabeth said then went back on sketching some buildings.

When Grover was done catching his breath. "She's free" He managed to stutter out.

Percy looked at Grover weirdly. "Who's free?" Then Grover pointed at the door to reveal Alex who was running towards us with a grin on his face and Leo right behind him. But Leo was putting his arm around a girl's shoulder.

A girl with caramel hair, smelling of cinnamon, braided over one shoulder, dark almond shaped eyes and a milky face. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white plain shirt. She looked beautiful and the whole cafeteria went silent when they saw her. I swear I heard a pen drop at the silence. Leo was talking to her in Greek I think but I'm not so sure.

When Percy saw the girl he stood up from his seat, his eye where wide like plates. Annabeth was also out of her seat wearing a shocked expression and that was weird cause she usually was serious. While the others jawdrop including Thalia and Clarrise.

When they where near us the girl saw Percy and stopped in her tracks. Leo was talking but stopped and followed the girl's gaze.

After a few minutes Percy broke out of his trance and spoke. "Calypso?"

The girl looked back at Annabeth to Percy like it tore her apart. She smiled weakly at him. "Percy... you're... alive good for you." Percy laughed awkwardly at her comment. "It's been a long time did you take care of the plants I gave you?"

Percy laughed and smiled weakly. "Yeah they're not in a garden but I can assure you they are always exposed to moonlight." His eyes darted from Leo to Annabeth to us and the others then back to Calypso.

"I see you finally found someone good for you, I'm happy for you guys." He said then he held Annabeth's hand like he was reassuring her.

Leo laughed "Thanks Perce" He said while his arm was still around Calypso's neck.

Then I heard Piper whisper to Jason. "So is she the one that...?" Jason nodded his head. "That's the one"

"Oh umm Calypso this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Calypso." He said as we all felt the tension radiating from Annabeth and Calypso.

Calypso began studying Annabeth then turned to Percy. "Is this the famous Annabeth you mutter in your sleep?" Annabeth and the rest of us looked at Percy skeptically while he was blushing furiously.

The rest of us snickered and snorted some laughs. Annabeth was blushing lightly but it was hard to see.

"Uhh..." Was the only response she got. Annabeth and Calypso shook their heads and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Hello Annabeth I'm guessing Percy told you about me yes?"

Annabeth began studying Calypso up and down and smiled. "Yes he did... But he never told me you gave him a plant."

Calypso and Annabeth then began narrowing their eyes at Percy who was shrugging his shoulders and whistling awkwardly. Then Leo and Jason began talking about something with Piper and the others where watching how Annabeth and Calypso where interacting to each other.

Zoe and I went to Alex who was just leaning on a wall watching the show with amusement. "Is she really named Calypso like the daughter of Atlas?" I whispered to him and he nodded. "I know its freaking weird... I wish I had a girl like her." He replied then got smacked by Zoe in the head.

Then we heard Thalia cough. "It's time to go home guys I want to sleep!" Then Jason raised his hand. "Can we watch the movie Alex was talking about first?"

We all nodded then we took separate cabs cause we where to many. Then Grover, Juniper, Thalia and Annabeth rode with Percy. After that we met at the mall and went to the cinema but me, Alex and Zoe noticed that Leo and Percy weren't talking that much and how Calypso was a little distant to Percy.

In the whole movie of Divergent Zoe and Annabeth were comparing the movie to the book. And they got mad every single time if a scene was wrong! After that we decided to remove the tension of Percy, Leo, Calypso and Annabeth by playing Laser tag.

We where divided in two groups, Girls vs. Boys.

In the boys there was

1. Me

2. Alex

3. Percy

4. Grover

5. Chris

6. Travis

7. Jason

8. Frank

9. Leo

Me, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Frank went offense while Alex was on sniper mode. Grover was scouting around the base. Travis was putting some small cubes that had mirrors in all of its sides... I don't know where he got that from. Chris was hiding somewhere high and he had a small pocket flashlight and would flick it on when he saw the girls coming in. Connor went to the girls cause Juniper didn't want to play and we wanted to have equal members much to the distaste to Travis. Then in the girls team there was.

1. Zoe

2. Annabeth

3. Calypso

4. Thalia

5. Clarrise

6. Katie

7. Connor

8. Piper

9. Hazel

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarrise, Zoe, and Piper where on offense which made it hard for us boys to get pass them. Especially Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarrise. I knew all Zoe's positions cause we where doing this since we where kids so I knew which place was her favorite hide out and blind spot. The others who where placed in defense where hard aswell which surprised me and the others.

Sadly the girls won despite our greatest efforts but it was fun watching Connor act like a girl. After that we all headed to our homes and all of them where staying at Percy's house which was weird. But atleast after the game of Laser Tag we didn't see much tension from Annabeth and Calypso anymore.

I was in my bed thinking of today's events and realized this year would be different than the rest.

* * *

**Sally's POV**

If this was to happen every day this year then it would be the end of my life. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I heard the front door open to hear Percy and the others come laughing and teasing each one another. I smiled and shook my head and began to continue cooking.

"Percy your home so late, me and Sally where starting to worry." Paul said as he descended from the stairs with his newspaper in hand.

Thalia came out of the group scowling then began to smile when she saw me and Paul. "Hello Mr. Blofis, Mrs. Jackson we where just playing with the Mist because someone shadow traveled into me and now has a black eye." She stated proudly as Nico came out of the group clutching his right eye.

"I said I was sorry, jeez how many times do you have to apologize to make a girl forgive you." Nico said grumpily then went to the bathroom.

I laughed then went to set the dining table. "Well I think its because that Thalia is a hunter and that they have a rule about boys, am I right Thalia?"

Thalia nodded and went to seat on the table and so as the rest and they greeted me with many 'Hi' and 'Hello Mrs. Jackson' I smiled at them then came up with an idea. "Wait right here dears I will get something." I told them and they all nodded, I went to my room and got some photo albums of Percy when he was a baby.

I came down to see everybody eating happily then they all saw me. "What are you holding Mrs. Jackson?" The girl Clarrise asked I smiled sweetly and glanced at Percy who was eating spaghetti.

"Why Clarrise these are just photos of Percy when he was a mere baby." I informed them Percy choked on his spaghetti. "MOM YOU PROMISED!" Percy said getting out of his chair while blushing furiously and Paul chuckled and went to his room. "Percy did I swear in the River of Styx?" I asked him innocently as his eyes widen. "MOM" Then the two brothers I think Travis and Connor restrained Percy from getting to me.

After that I gave them all photos of Percy and his embarrassing stories. Percy was putting his head in his hands muttering stuff about how the gods are unfair and why did he do those things. And Annabeth was laughing with the others.

When we went to sleep I heard a door creak open in the middle of the night and saw it was Percy's door. I smiled because I knew one of them had a nightmare and needed comfort from the other. I closed my eyes and began to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Laser Tag is my childhood! I may be a girl but its insanely fun :D Writer's Block. Well scratch Leo's part cause I had fun doing that but Michael's and Sally's was a Writer's Block for me but I wanted to try new stuff so yeah... Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	7. Coach Hedge

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Rick Riordan? Ahh no, I'm not a guy... Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus Series.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I really wanted to hit Anniebelle and her other loser friends in the face... Well except for the cute boys of course. I can't believe that The Tristan McLean had a daughter that looks like garbage and she even has a cute boyfriend! Especially that girl Anniebelle, she took Percy away from me who does she think she is?! I'm the ruler of this school! My father is a well-known business man here in New York and my mom is a model.

And what is hers? A math teacher? Seriously I think she just made plastic surgery or something to hide her faults and make Percy fall in love with her. And yesterday she captured the hearts of the Greek, Math, Science, and Arts teachers! I was like shocked to know that this new Dumb Blonde girl is a nerd! Today I was going to tell Percy about it and FYI I have all his classes. And that is not a coincidence.

It was recess and I was looking at Percy's table well of course admiring Percy and his cute friends at the same time glaring at the girls around him. But that new girl named Calypso? Yeah I liked her, I intend to invite her to my table when the time is right.

"Hey Victoria what you loo- I mean you know what forget I said anything." Matt said as he and his football team sat on the table. Me and the popular kids including Matt and his football team seat altogether and we like to call it. The Popular Table.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I'm looking at Matt, same goes to you." I said not keeping my eyes off the other table.

Matt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sheesh no need to be nosy about it" He stopped and looked at Percy's table and his jaw clenched. "Jackson may have payed her or something but I'm telling you, ever since my dad married a Hollywood actress I had tons of money and I could buy my way into her heart even if its the last thing I do!"

"Yeah well maybe if you showed her your pictures of your oldself maybe she'll reconsider and replace Jackson for you." I teased him with a smirk on my face.

He laughed. "Ahh I remember when I first met Jackson in my last school. I wasn't that handsome and so was he. He was the laughing stock of the school cause of Underwood and a big little baby guy named Tyson." Matt said while looking at Anniebelle who was laughing and resting her head in Percy's shoulder, I glared harder and clenched my fist at the sight.

"So... What's that have to do with the conversation?" I asked him lamely.

Matt laughed and played catch the football with himself. "Well I thought you should know that Jackson wasn't born handsome and from what I heard rumors in my old school said that Jackson was kicked out of many schools cause he blows things up everytime he goes to field trips."

I shrugged continuing to look at Annabeth with hate. "No comment on that one I mean nobody is born perfect."

He stopped looking at the other table and looked at me weirdly. "Don't tell me you're going back to your old self are you?"

My eyes widen and I looked at Matt accusingly. "And why would I do that!?" I shouted at him glaring daggers at him. And he shrugged and rested his head in his hands. "Well from what I remember your old self only liked speaking if 'necessary' which was kind of lame. No wonder why you didn't have friends back then." He said quoting the word necessary.

My right eye twitched and I kept clenching my fist. "Well sorry cause I'm not the only one who gets distracted everytime I look at Percy or Annabeth." I countered back.

"Don't bring her in the conversation! She's my property!" Matt growled at me in response while his team backed away from him.

I smirked at folded my arms. "Doesn't look like it." I pointed at Percy and Annabeth who were blushing but still holding hands under the table. Their friends must have teased them.

Then I narrowed my eyes still staring at them with jealousy when Matt replied. "She's just playing hard to get like you where in our freshman year!"

I laughed and went to drink my juice. "Sure she is, I could either settle for Jason, Chris, Leo, or the twins. The emo guy, no. Canadian baby man, a little. Michael? Of course why not? Alex? umm maybe."

"Listen Mitchell don't forget our deal. You get Jackson while I get Miss Chase. And you can be envied by all the whole female population here in Goode and still be the most popular girl just like you always wanted, don't forget it." Matt said while narrowing his eyes at me and I gladly returned it back. The bell rang and he got out of his chair and went to the his class. While I did the same, I checked my schedule and saw P.E I sighed and went out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We where all walking to the gym except for Alex, Nico, Leo and Calypso of course, they had a different schedule because they where Juniors. Zoe, Juniper and Grover had a club meeting about saving the environment.

Percy was jumping in excitement while walking to the gym. "Finally Wednesday! This means it was P.E and I can't wait for gym class!"

"Sorry bout that Percy is always like this when it comes to P.E" Michael turned towards us while whispering.

We all nodded our heads and turned to Percy. _"Perce if you don't stop doing that I'm going to punch you in the face."_ Jason said in Latin, Percy stopped and turned to look at him with his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised and a smirk planted on his face.

_"Really Grace cause if I knew better I was a praetor. And it is dishonor if you punch your praetor in the face." _Percy countered back in Latin wait... how the Hades did he know how to speak Latin? Oh right I almost forgot that he went to Camp Jupiter.

Jason laughed and shook his head. _"My dear former praetor I was once a praetor of the First Legion did you forget?" _Percy laughed and I was figuring a plan out in my mind.

Clarrise was grinning ear to ear expecting them to fight to the death. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see two of one of the most powerful demigods of this generation fight head on cause that's what its going to look like.

Frank and Hazel then rushed over while Michael was confused as ever. _"Guys stop it have mercy gods." _Hazel said while looking at the two boys who where now arguing in Latin so fast.

_"Guys enough! Don't make me call Reyna to stop both of you!" _Frank then shouted at both of them and when they heard Reyna's name they both shut their mouths up. Percy raised his hands in defeat. "Yeah yeah but he started it." Percy grumbled in english. _finally_.

Jason's eyes widen because of the accusation. "Hey! You where the one jumping up and down like it there was no tomorrow!"

"Yeah well maybe you should have minded your own business!" Percy countered back

"Oh so its my fault?"

"Maybe yes maybe not."

"What does that supposed to mean!?"

"I have no idea but one thing is for sure."

"What?"

"Blackjack is way cooler than Tempest."

"I disapprove this!"

"You'r argument is invalid."

The rest of us were just groaning, Thalia and Piper were pinching the bridge of their noses while closing their eyes. Then suddenly I had enough. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HADES UP!" Then both of them cringed in fear while I was moving towards them with anger flashing in my eyes.

Clarrise was snickering with the Stolls. Chris, Katie, Hazel, were Frank were shaking their heads. Michael was gulping his fear down. While Thalia was moving closer to see what would happen to her younger brother and cousin.

"YOU TWO MAYBE SPECIAL BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU BOTH THE RIGHT TO FIGHT EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME-" I was cutt off when Connor said something stupid. "Woah Annie language." He received a death glare and a whack in the head in reply.

"I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE CHILDISH AND ANNOYING NOW WE WILL GO TO THE GYM PEACEFULLY IS THAT CLEAR!?" Jason nodded his head repeatedly and Percy was giving me a shaky thumbs up with a weak smile but his eyes showed fear in them. I looked at Thalia and the others to see they're laughing inwardly.

I glared at both of them then went to Thalia, and the other girls and we continued our walk. "Tell me again how are they the saviors of Olympus?" I asked in an irritated tone, Thalia, Hazel and Piper laughed, Clarrise was snickering and Katie shook her head. "I don't have a clue."

The walk was quite then we reached the gym and went to our separate changing rooms. Me and the others didn't want to change so we just got our Camp T-shirts and shorts and got out. The boys where no different except for their gym pants. Piper's blood boiled then I looked at where she was looking and saw most of the female population were staring at our boyfriends.

I looked at my back to see Clarrise glowing darkly, Katie clutching her fists, Hazel and Thalia's eyes were twitching. I cursed in Ancient Greek then all of us began talking in Greek thinking of a plan and Piper was helping out Hazel figure out what we were saying.

_"I can deal Piper being in my little brother's life but I can't deal Aphrodite children wannabes looking at my brother with all their stupid eyes!" _Thalia shouted in Ancient Greek and the boys where still oblivious about the girls stares cause they were in a deep conversation.

Clarrise was glaring at Chris who was being oblivious for the first time. _"I don't want to admit but I'm J-Jealous..." _Piper laughed at her comment._ "Don't worry that's an impulse when you're in a relationship its natural." _Piper said patting Clarrise in the back and received a glare in reply.

_"I will make their lives a living hell for looking at Travis..." _Katie said as she was shaking in anger then we heard a whistle blow.

We then turned our attention to a guy with a baseball cap, a bright orange polo shirt, nylon workout pants, white Nikes, a whistle around his neck, a baseball bat, and megaphone. He was 5', has beady eyes, is really buff, and has a wispy goatee. All of our eyes widen in shock while Percy was smirking at our direction with his arms crossed. Even Jason and the rest where in shock.

"COACH HEDGE?!" We all shouted in unison turning Coach Hedge's attention to us he raised an eyebrow at us and the rest of the class looked at us weirdly. "What do you cupcakes want now? Do you want twenty laps around the school or do you want to shut your mouth up?" Me, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank's eyes were twitching.

Katie was laughing nervously, Thalia was shaking her head with a smile on her face and Clarrise was snickering. "Same old Coach Hedge." Chris said while laughing and coach grinned evilly in response and jumped down from the chair he was standing on and went to our direction.

He yanked Chris down by his arm and ruffled his hair while headlocking him. "Well cupcakes its great to see you all come back from that quest of yours in one peace, but it would have been nice to see you all shatter to bits." Michael and the other mortals looked confused then something caught me and Percy's eyes.

We saw a guy leaning on the doorway smirking while folding his arms. He had blonde hair with gray eyes then I realized who it was and grinned and went straight towards him.

I ran towards him and hugged him tight he got suprised at first and hugged me back. Most of the mortals where shocked and some where looking relieved wait... WHY THE HADES WOULD THEY BE RELIEVED?!

Percy smiled and went towards us. "Great to see you Malcolm." Malcolm got out of our hugging and smiled at Percy. "Why are you still in highschool? I'm going to be in an University this year while your still a Senior sheesh no offense Annabeth but as your half-brother I still couldn't believe that you guys are an item..." The rest of the demigods greeted Malcolm with hand shakes and waves. The mortals then stared dumb-founded at us then their eyes widen in shock.

"HALF-BROTHER!? MEANING YOU GUYS AREN'T DATING!?" They screamed and we all laughed even Michael was confused but had a relieved smile on his face.

Malcolm laughed and shook his head. "Of course we aren't besides why would I date a girl that always spends her time with her stupid twelve year bestfriend who totally had a crush on her first sight." Percy blushed while the rest of the student body began crying and moping about how they almost had the chance. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

Chris stepped in putting his arm around Malcolm brotherly. "And besides its impossible to break those two up, they're like inseparable." Chris said.

Malcolm and the Stolls nodded in agreement. "And don't forget that Annabeth has a short-temper so meaning that if Percy does something stupid his done for." Connor said while Travis nodded in agreement.

Then they realized what they just said and covered their mouths with shock but that didn't stop Katie from whacking them in the head and it also didn't stop me.

"What in the name of Zeus does that suppose to mean!?" I shouted at them and they winced. "Uhh nothing Annabeth we where just joking about that part hehehe..." Travis backfired a sweat pouring down his forehead.

Then we heard a whistle blow and saw Coach Hedge go down from the chair he was standing on.

"Alright listen up cupcakes! To defend yourselves you need to use a sword. So today we will be practicing with real swords!" Us demigods cheered happily while the mortals began throwing protests at Coach Hedge.

"IF YOU HAVE ANY COMPLAINTS THEN YOU WILL GET YOURSELVES TEN LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL WEARING ONLY BUT YOUR UNDERWEARS DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!?" And with that the mortals shut their big mouths.

Then we saw Malcolm coming back with a rack of weapons including spears, swords, shields and other things. Michael stared in awe then whispered to Frank who was the closest to him. "So... does this mean all of us have to remake the Trojan War like popular kids versus the rest?"

Frank chuckled and shrugged. "Depends on Coach Hedge." Frank replied and Michael nodded in understanding. We got our own weapons and got partnered up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello Guys! Kind of hard for me to do Coach Hedge's part cause I haven't read anything about him yet so please spare me. Writer's Block on this chapter so not one of my best :l Atleast its better than nothing. By the way I want to ask you guys something... Who's POVs do you guys want to see next?

Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	8. Nico Has A Crush

**Disclaimer: **I own everything! muahaha... Nah just kidding all rights belong to Rick Cliffhanger Riordan. Well except for my Ocs.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I was walking out of the class with Calypso, Leo, and Alex behind me when I was thinking of what happened the past seven years. When I was ten I was rescued by Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia and Bianca chose to be a hunter of Artemis. When I was eleven I was seeking vengeance for Bianca's death and blamed Percy for it... _Was I that stupid?_ I shook away that thought. When I was twelve I battled Kronos's minions and lived.

When I was thirteen I went to the Underworld and to try and rescue Bianca but she chose to be reborn and I found Hazel instead and I felt she had a chance to a hero. And I also went to search for Percy when he disappeared. Then I also made Hazel go and stay at Camp Jupiter.

I think I was fourteen when I accidentally had a road trip down to Tartarus and was captured by Gaia and her minions, fought to the death, saved Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, closed the Doors of Death, and I forgot the rest.

And here I am fifteen years old and I'm still alive yay, a big achievement right there. I became more open when the war was over which made Thalia and Percy happy to see their old ten year old cousin that loved playing Mythomagic. I went for the pocket of my pants to feel a familiar toy figurine, I smiled knowing it was safe.

I looked over my shoulder to see Leo and Alex talking to each other while Calypso was looking at them with amusement shining through her eyes. I then shook my head lightly, I got to know Alex this morning and I can safely say that Percy officially has a good taste on making friends.

Me and the others where at the hallway when I bumped into someone. "Ow" I said as I fell on my butt. Leo stifled some laughs. I closed my eyes and thought. _I battled minions of Kronos and Gaia and I don't complain but a simple bump I complain about, how weak can I get? _I sighed inwardly and brushed the dirt off my butt.

Then I heard books and papers scatter on the floor. "Oh sorry sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-" A female voice said then she began rambling more, I knelt down to help her pick up her scattered books.

"No its ok I wasn't looking aswell, here let me help." I reassured her then I help her get some scattered notes and books. Alex, Leo, and Calypso were staring dumb-founded at the scene.

We finished getting all of her things and arranging them about six minutes then we stood up. "Sorry again I was in a hurry. Ahh! I almost forgot where are my manners." She said as she dusted off the dirt of her rear, and cleared her throat.

"I'm Lily, Lily Scotterson." I looked up to see her face and my eyes widen and I felt myself blush at her appearance. She had brunette hair and brown eyes, her skin was milky white. She wore a grey t-shirt, blue pants, grey converse and a red and grey varsity jacket.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard Leo and Calypso failing to stifle their laughter. "Uhh I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo." I smiled sheepishly while extending my hand. She narrowed her eyes for a moment when she heard my name but after a millisecond smiled and took my hand and I swear I felt a spark.

Then we heard Alex cough. "Hey Lily no time no see." He said while smiling I scrunch my eyebrows. _Wait they know each other?_ Lily smiled and waved at Alex.

"Right back at you Caster, hows my big brother doing with Zoe? I'm guessing their still in love with each others company." Me, Calypso and Leo's eyes widen in shock and the same thought ran over our heads. _She's Michael's sister?!_

Alex rolled his eyes in response. "No duh, they're all mushy-mushy and other stuff. Oh, by the way this is Calypso, Leo, and I see you all ready know Nico..." He said while gesturing his hands to us.

Lily tilted her head slightly in confusion. "How did you guys meet?" Then I spoke up right before Alex can open his mouth.

"Were friends of Percy, we met at camp. And I'm also his cousin." I said while Lily nodded her head and began pondering about something.

Then she got her backpack and stuffed all of her papers and books inside. "Anyways I got to go, sorry again Nico for bumping into you." Lily said while blushing lightly, I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my neck. "Its ok"

"Thanks, and Alex tell my brother if he does something stupid to break Zoe's heart he's going to be in a world of pain." She said while glaring at Alex who was shrugging his shoulders nervously. After that she ran to her next class.

"So Lily is Michael's younger sister?" Calypso asked Alex who nodded while putting his hands behind his back. "They used to be very close but... You know what guys, its not my place to say." He said while shrugging and I nodded my head in reply. In the corner of my eye I could see Leo grinning mischievously but I shrugged it off.

Awkward silence filled us as we walked to Paul's classroom, we where at the door of the classroom when Leo spoke. "Looks like someones has a crush." He said with a mischievous smile that matched Alex's mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes, while Calypso laughed at Leo's antics.

I blushed but quickly recovered and sent a hard glare at Leo. "Shut Up." And with that we entered our next class.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I took Riptide out of my pocket without people noticing and I waited for Coach Hedge to partner us up. I looked at Malcolm who was beside Coach Hedge with a rack of weapons, and I could tell some of those weapons where Celestial Bronze because of their glow. I turned back to look at Malcolm and when he saw me gaze at the weapons he smiled and winked at me, while I laughed.

"What are you laughing about Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said who was right beside me, I smiled at her.

I shrugged and replied while looking at the weapons. "Ahh nothing its just that I noticed that some of the weapons are Celestial Bronze." Annaheth laughed and rolled her eyes in response.

"Way to go Captain Obvious." We turned around to see Thalia smirking at our direction then she went to the rack to get a Celestial Bronze Spear, I looked around to see the mortals shocked and Michael was narrowing his eyes at the spear.

And with that I realized I forgot to tell them that Michael also had Dyslexia and ADHD. So there was a major chance he is a demigod especially when he told me once that he didn't have a father. I was panicking right now cause if he asked one of us, Annabeth was going to beat the Guinea Pig out of me. So I had to create a distraction that will last until we got home.

I mockingly did a fake cough which made all the demigods turn towards me. "Uhh coach, you wouldn't mind that I would borrow my friends for awhile right?" Coach Hedge looked suspicious but shrugged it off saying that I better be quick or he would make me wear Speedo's.

When we got out of the gym I made sure no one was trying to eavesdrop on us, when the coast was clear I sighed and turned my attention to the worried looks of my friends.

"What's with the emergency meeting huh Prissy? Better be good or I'll beat you once we get back inside that gym." Clarrise said making a growling sound while folding her arms.

Annabeth glared at Clarrise who gladly returned the favor. "Guys would you two stop, if you two guys will keep glaring at each other we won't know why Percy called us." Piper said trying to reason with the two.

I made eye contact with Piper and made a face that said 'thank you' she smiled and nodded at me in return. Then I turned to look at the others. "Ok I may have forgotten to tell you guys something, and I think its pretty important."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and crosses her arms. "So I wasted my time glaring at Clarrise because I was defending a statement that was based on an 'I think'. Really smooth Seaweed Brain." She said sarcastically while I shrugged.

"Anyways did you guys noticed that I hadn't been talking in Greek lately." I asked them and they all nodded. "Yeah well uhh you see, before you guys came I asked Zoe and Alex if they had Dyslexia and ADHD and it turns out..." I cut myself out when I saw them narrowing their eyes at me.

Then Frank asked a question. "It turns out what Percy?" I sighed "It turns out that there is a major chance that Michael is a demigod." And with that I regretted on not saying it to them before, because the next thing I knew Annabeth was punching me, hard.

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ON INFORMING US ABOUT THIS!? HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU GET!?" I kept on wincing as I tried to doge her punches miserably.

Thalia and Jason where watching carefully on what would happen to me. Clarrise of course being the daughter of Ares she is, was grinning. Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Katie where shaking their heads sympathetically while Chris and the Stolls were making a bet.

I raised my hands in surrender as I was backing against the wall. "L-look atleast I didn't forget t-to say it today, I-I just remembered it now because Michael narrowed his eyes when he saw the spear that Thalia took."

Annabeth sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well atleast you're not getting smarter cause that will hurt your brain cells." She teased me smiling lightly, I pouted.

"I have a feeling this is pick-on-Percy's-idioticness-day." Connor said laughing, Katie glared at him. "I may not be a child of Athena but I know idioticness is not a word." Katie said and Thalia, Piper, and Hazel nodded their heads.

Travis gasped and sent Katie a fake hurtful expression. "How dare you pick on my brother?! Shame on you Gardner for going so low!" Travis shouted while Connor took the 'so low' part as an offense. Then they both began arguing.

"He did? Sorry about that Perce." A voice said and we turned our attention to Malcolm who was leaning on the doorway. I was shocked at first then I blushed because I knew he heard the conversation. "How long have you been standing there?" Hazel asked and Malcolm shrugged.

He checked his watch and turned to look at Hazel. "Well at the first few minutes I began pairing the mortals up while leaning on this doorway to you know listen to what you guys where saying."

We all nodded and went back inside the gym to see all of the mortals fighting like cowards or complaining that their sword was heavy, Michael looked like he was waiting for someone and when he saw Malcolm he grinned and gripped his sword.

Annabeth looked at Malcolm like she was expecting an explanation, and she got it. "Well since I also noticed that he was becoming suspicious and that there is a major chance he is a half-blood, I gave him a Celestial Bronze sword and paired him up with me." He told us as he gestured Michael to wait and he nodded in reply and sat crossed legs.

Then we heard someone cough so we turned our attention to the owner of the voice. "So is he a half-blood, Malcolm?" Piper asked him and he narrowed his eyes at Michael who was talking to a random mortal.

"He seems like it, after all Percy did confirm a few facts like how he has ADHD and Dyslexia. And he doesn't have a father so meaning he must be either a son of Hermes or Apollo."

I looked at him weirdly and he shrugged. "He said he likes joking around, pranking, and he also has a soft spot for Haikus and music." Then we all got it and looked at Michael worriedly. _Another half-blood in school? So that means... Uhh fifteen demigods, two satyrs, one wood nymph, one titan maiden so thats... Nineteen in total right?_

After a few moments of awkward silence I gathered all my courage to speak up. "So... Were the only group that hasn't been paired up yet?"

I asked and the rest of them gasped mockingly. "Did Percy just figure things out?" Frank asked sarcastically, Jason and the others laughed.

"I don't think that's possible since Seaweed Brain here is slow when it comes to these things." Annabeth said resting her head in my chest while cupping one of her hands in my cheek lovingly.

I smiled at her and was about to lean in when we heard two people cough. We saw Thalia and Malcolm's eyes twitching.

"Umm have you guys forgotten I'm a huntress?"

"Or that I'm a brother of her and I seem to still side with mother about your relationship?" Me and Annabeth blushed and looked anywhere but the other.

Chris shouted in joy as Connor reluctantly looked at Travis. "Oh yea! I told you they would blush. Now hand over the fifty bucks Stolls! A bets a bet."

Chris stated while out stretching his hand to Connor and Travis. They grumbled under their breath and shoved their hands inside their gym pockets to get the money. After that when they got the amount of money their bet stated they reluctantly gave it to Chris.

"Goodbye pocket money for candy." The Stolls said while they looked at Chris who was counting the dollars while grinning at Clarrise who was narrowing her eyes at him, they sighed and went to Katie who raised an eyebrow.

They bowed their heads and they got what they expected. Got a whack in the head. I laughed quietly cause they knew their fate was decided when they made the bet.

Annabeth looked at my expression and got suspicious, then an idea popped into my head. I tapped her shoulder cause she seemed to be in deep thought and she blinked for awhile and looked at me with curiosity shining bright from her beautiful stormy grey eyes.

I smiled at her warmly and she gladly returned it but the curiosity didn't leave her eyes. I reached for Riptide and showed it to her after a few seconds of connecting the dots, she smirked and the next thing I knew I was pinned down to the ground with a knife just one millimeter away from touching my Adam's apple.

"You think you're going to win Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as she sat on my chest blowing away few strands of her curly blonde hair away from her face.

I smiled challenging at her in response. "In my dreams of course, in reality Ahh maybe sometimes." She scoffed playfully and helped me get up and after that we where engage in full battle while the mortals stared in awe.

And our friends mostly the boys except for Malcolm, Katie, Piper, and Hazel where making bets on who would win.

We where at it for like twenty-five minutes and the whole class was now staring at us. Swing after swing, block after block, neither of us wanted to give up now. I was also trying not to lock eyes with Annabeth for three reasons.

One, she can like read my whole mind just by looking at my eyes. Two, her calculating eyes makes me intimidated by her!

And three, her beautiful eyes always seem to have some sort of pull towards me like how high tide waves are created by a big moon. Which makes me daze off to Wonderland thinking about me and her future. And because of this, she always beats me whenever we spar.

So I have learned my lesson. Never look Annabeth in the eyes, especially if you two are sparing. I was repeating one phrase while concentrating on how to defeat Annabeth in my mind. _Dont look at her eyes, don't look at her eyes, don't look at her eyes... Unless you want to die._ My eyes widen at the last phrase but I quickly regained compure just in time to block Annabeth's disarming maneuver.

I then jumped backwards as far as possible and she did the same. I smiled and wiped a dropping sweat off my forehead.

Then I did the only choice that I had in mind. I taunted her. "Can't you just give up WiseGirl? You and I both know theres going to be one left standing, and that's me." I grinned at her while our friends laughed.

She laughed and wiped her arm all over her sweaty face, but for me she still looked pretty. Wait no scratch that. She looked beautiful.

"Nice try Percy, but you known me since I was twelve." She was cut off by the gasps of the mortals. Me and the others rolled our eyes in response. "And you know that I won't give up to someone who has a big headed ego like you." I laugh half-heartedly.

I gripped on Riptide as I saw Annabeth, slowly and cautiously walking towards me with her knife still in her clutching hands. "Your making me sound like I'm like my cousin." I pouted then received a glare from Thalia and other confused faces.

Annabeth raised an eyebrown and I backfired and raised my hands in mock surrender at Thalia.

"Geez not you Thalia, your way better than him, what I meant was you know 'I'm awesome' cousin remember?" Thalia and Annabeth responded less than a second and laughed with me.

Then I made eye contact with Annabeth and her wonderful stormy gray eyes. I gave her an idiotic lopsided grin and she returned it with a smug smirk that said 'Wrong move Percy'

It took my a second to realize that she distracted me and that my grip on Riptide wasn't firm and she leaped at me like a cheetah and tackled me to the ground.

And again with her sitting on my chest, making sure her legs locked mine for any chance of escaping or struggling. Her right elbow and arm locking my neck, arms, and shoulders. While her left hand gripped on her knife that was hovering above her head.

Her face was covered in sweat and a few strands of golden blonde hair. But even though I couldn't see her eyes clearly I knew her eyes where shining with victory then she kicked Riptide out of my reach just to make sure I wouldnt do any surprise attacks.

My eyes widen from her face, to her knife, then to the position we where in. I blushed as she got up and dusted herself off when she was done she smiled at me and offered her hand, I smiled gratefully and took it.

"BOYAH PAY UP LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR WE HAVE WON THE BET!" Travis shouted and fist pumped the air while Connor was going to demigod to demigod, mortal to mortal asking them who did they voted.

After that awkward silence filled the air but then it was interrupted by a faint clap. We turned to the stage to see Coach Hedge looking proudly at Annabeth. While Malcolm jumped off the stage and walked towards us.

He went to Annabeth first and he hugged her while she hugged back. Then Malcolm patted me on the shoulder.

"As expected being two of the most greatest swordsman and woman in camp. But I almost thought this time you where going to beat Anbabeth." Malcolm said as he gave his bet to Connor who was grinning sheepishly.

Then Matt spoke up waking up from his trance. "Wait you're telling us that Jackson and Annabeth." He said spitting my name out with disgust, I clenched my fist. And he said Annabeth's name with more respect.

"Are the greatest swordsman and woman in your camp?"

Malcolm shrugged at his question. "It depends, if your asking about swords, that's Percy. If your talking about knives that's Annabeth. But one things for sure, they're the greatest people of our generation."

I blushed at his compliment. Then everybody except for the others of course looked at me and Annabeth in awe, fear, respect, jealousy, etc. There where to much to describe and tell.

I decided to change the subject cause I started growing uncomfortable with their stares. "Uhh I think it's time for Lunch Break come on guys, let's get changed so we can set!" The rest of my friends who where boys nodded and went for the locker room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay Nico x OC! To makes things clear, there will be no Thalico pairing here... I support that shipment but no, not on my story. Thalia chose to be a hunter and she sticks to that oath. So in here Lily is Michael's younger sister and yes, they are distant and why you might ask? Well I'll reveal it later on ;) Who's PoV do you guys want to see next?

Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	9. Katie Gets Mad

**Rick Riordan: **Say it

**Me:** Hell no!

**Rick Riordan:** *Evil grin* Say it

**Me: **OVER MY DEAD BODY!

**Rick Riordan: **Say it or you and the rest of the followers of PJO and HoO won't see The Blood of Olympus!

**Me: ***sweatdrops* fine... I don't own PJO or HoO, there happy?

**Rick Riordan: **Very

* * *

**Guest Shotouts **

**(I won't do the ones with acc cause I'll just reply in PM, sorry)**

**Guest1: **Your a good predictor I'll give you that ;D But don't tell anyone its a spoiler xP

**Guest2: **Thanks :D

**Guest3: **Hehehe glad you liked it xP

**Guest4:** Speechless? XD I have a big head that's filed with my ego. LOL! Apollo much? XP

**Guest5: **Hmm maybe I'll think about it.. :D It's a nice plot. Nice cherry on top of a sundae xD

**Guest6: **CALEO FOR THE WIN!

**Guest7: **Your making me blush xP

**Guest8: **Hehehe it's weird that their cousins and besides Zeus and Hades are gonna have a Civil War but as Aphrodite said 'Good Tragic Love Story' xD

**Guest9: **I only finished reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, I'm just starting in TLH and I have no copy yet of the HoH so sorry bout that.

**Guest10: **Like I said to Guest6, CALEO FOR THE WIN xP

**Guest11: **Don't worry in this chapter it's Zoe's time to shine! :D But Matt? Maybe I'll think about it.

**Guest12: **Your welcome Nico xP

**Guest13: **Tell me about it xD I got shocked aswell when I saw how many reviews.

**Guest14: **Oops sorry about that. *Sweat drops while scratching the back of my head* I'll try and make Thalia's POV on the later chapters.

**Guest15:** Sure why not, and why not let's start now ehh? *mischievous smirk*

**And without further or do, here comes Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Zoe's POV**

Me, Grover and Juniper went to our annual club meeting about the environment. And after that we where waiting for Michael and the others in the cafeteria. I looked at Grover who was stuffing Enchiladas in his mouth while Juniper was scolding him for eating like a pig.

I turned to look at the entrance of the cafeteria and I saw Leo putting an arm around Calypso who where grinning sheepishly at Nico who was fuming and glaring at Alex and Leo.

Then Alex saw us and grinned but first they went to get their meals. After that they sat on our table. Grover stopped eating and looked at Nico. "Hey, Nico you okay?" He asked and Nico smiled lightly at Grover and nodded returning to his food.

Grover looked hesitant and then leaned at Alex who sat across me. "What gave you guys done now?" Alex shruuged and pointed to Leo who was busy explaining to Calypso what a hamburger is.

"Well we just teased the guy, he started it I just followed his lead." Alex said and he returned to sipping his juice box. Juniper then gave Leo a look saying 'Explain yourself'

Calypso saw Juniper's look and sighed. "Leo Valdez you have to explain yourself, and no, I'm not helping you this time." Me and Grover looked at her skeptically.

"He made me help him with the Math Teacher who was getting angry at him but apparently the Math Teacher made me his star pupil since he liked my namesake 'Calypso' and there you have it, I saved his butt and now he thinks I'm going to save it again."

Grover laughed and ate one more Enchilada. "Καλά μοιάζει με αυτός δεν γνωρίζει ότι η πραγματική διαπραγμάτευση καθόταν ακριβώς μπροστά του." He said in a Greek I think, while Leo laughed. _Well looks like he does not know that the real deal was sitting right in front of him._

Nico smiled and took a bite out of his sandwich. "That's exactly what Leo said earlier." And Alex nodded at Nico.

"I may not know Greek language but I know that Grover said something that Leo said earlier." Alex said grinning proudly. Juniper rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, you think!?"

Leo who was quite then bang his fist on the table. "This is treeson! I don't know what it means but I heard Annabeth say it."

Nico sighed and shook his head. "It's called treason you idiot, it means the crime of betraying one's country, especially by attempting to kill the sovereign or overthrow the government. But in Annabeth's case I think she said it when someone betrayed us and joined th-" Nico cut himself of and mumbled something in Greek I think.

"όταν κάποιος μας προδίδει, και πήγε στο πλευρό της Γαίας" He said. _When someone betrays us, and went to the side of Gaia. _While the people who understand it looked down.

I didn't know what it mean but I intended to find out sooner or later. Leo on the other hand wanted to lift the tension and said something stupid. "Well atleast I know what treason means." Calypso rolled her eyes in response and began to eat her salad.

Then I felt someone kick me from the bottom of the table. I looked at Alex who was eating his sandwich. And after a long time of waiting for him to response he said "We met Lily this morning." and I almost choked on my lasagna. When I was done coughing I glared at Alex who was grinning sheepishly.

"Why jeez, straightforward much aren't we?" I asked him sarcastically and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well that was the best approach I could think of, anyway should we tell Michael?" Alex asked while running a hand through his hair.

I began to think about it for about seven minutes and then I shrugged in response. "He needs to learn this one by his own, especially if it involves Lily." I told him and he nodded and went back to eating his food.

After that we heard familiar voices and we all turned our attention to Percy and the others who all had lopsided grins on their faces. They went to get their food and finally sat down on our table.

Connor was still rambling about I think on what happened in Gym Class. "Did you see Matt's face when he heard Malcolm pronounce Percy as the best swordsman?! He's expression w-was like oh poop I gotta run!"

"And did you see how he tried to sneak up on Percy and tried to show-off to Annabeth his 'Mad Swordsman Skills' PRICELESS!" Travis said and Katie rolled her eyes at the two brothers and sat across Juniper.

Annabeth and the rest of the girls looked like they wanted to throw up at the memory. "Don't remind me, sickening scene if you asked me." Annabeth said and went to eating her salad.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked for Michael apparently Thalia who was reading my expression. "Don't worry, Michael just went to the bathroom." She reassured me while ?I thanked her while she shrugged in response.

I was about to ask what happened when Hazel sighed and sat beside me with Frank by her side. She turned to look at me and saw my expression. "I'm guessing you want to know what happened?" Hazel asked while I grinned sheepishly and nodded my head.

Frank laughed and began to eat his lunch. She sighed and took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed then turned to look at me.

She looked up the ceiling and began talking. "Well the coach wanted to spice things up a bit today and coincidentally called Annabeth's half-brother, Malcolm." She paused to eat again and Frank continued.

"He came from Annabeth's mother, anyway they had a little family reunion and everybody thought that Annabeth was cheating Percy on Malcolm." He said and laughed at the memory while Chris who was listening to our conversation grinned.

Chris coughed and we three turned our attention to him. "So the girls and guys became hopeful and when they saw Percy and Malcolm greet each other friendly almost everybody's mouth dropped after that." Chris said between his laughs.

And Connor who was drinking his juice overheard Chris and sputtered his juice all over Katie who was eating her lunch peacefully. Our table went quiet as Travis stopped talking to Leo looked at Connor and Katie with his jaw dropped.

Connor who realized what he did, gasped and covered his mouth with one hand. Clarrise and Thalia where of course snickering. Juniper, Calypso, Piper were shacking their heads sympathetically at his direction. And the boys? Well they where quiet and shocked.

"Oh shit..." Connor muttered quietly and gulped audibly.

We all turned our attention to Katie who stopped eating and froze. Grover, Travis and Percy where shaking in fear. Jason and Leo was hiding behind their girlfriends. Nico was reading a book but stopped to look up at Connor. Chris and Frank got away from Connor as far as possible.

Then we heard something crumple and we turned to see Katie clenching on the soda she had. "Connor. Stoll." Katie said slowly in a low and menacing voice.

Connor was sending a pleading look to his brother who was muttering curses about how Connor being stupid at the same time praying to every Greek God and Goddess he could think of to save Connor from a terrible faith.

"Connor. Freaking. Andrew. Stoll. You. Will. Not. Live. To. See. Your. Next. Birthday." Katie said and then she was about to pounce at Connor if Travis didn't hold her back.

Travis was now being punched and kicked by Katie who was shouting all the way while yelling curses at Connor.

"Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκια!" _Go to the crows! _"Ορκίζομαι, θα τροφοδοτήσει τον Μινώταυρο με κότσια σας!" _I swear, I'll feed the Minotaur with your guts! _Me and Alex didn't know what it meant but judging by the looks of Percy and the others it was nasty_._

After a few minutes Katie stopped fighting off Travis and pushed him off her and glared at Connor one last time while stomping out of the Cafeteria with her stuff.

Travis sighed and looked at his brother. "Nice going, now she won't talk to me for a month." Travis said before he chased after Katie who was heading for their next class.

After a few minutes of awkward silence while eating our lunch, I felt someone put their hands over my eyes. I decided to play along. "Okay who turned off the lights?" I asked playfully while the rest chuckled.

"But the lights aren't open. Its broad daylight." Percy said and I can tell he had a confused look on his face. And with that I heard Connor, Jason, and Frank laugh their heads off.

I think Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy"

"Yeah?"

"You're stupid" And with that I removed the hands to see what was going on and I looked around to see the whole cafeteria looking at them expecting them to break up. But turns out, they were wrong.

"You're annoying"

"You're impertinent"

"You're a nerd"

"You're insufferable"

"You're impossible"

"Jerk"

"Dork"

"Mr. Snoore-Loud"

"Mrs. Know-it-all"

"Kelp for brains"

"Owl Head"

"Seaweed Brain"

"WiseGirl"

"Fish Boy"

"Smarta-"

"Perseus Jackson don't you _dare_ finish that phrase." Annabeth said as she sent a death glared at Percy who was cowering under her death glare. I looked at our table to see Clarrise, Piper, Juniper and Thalia snickering.

Calypso, Frank and Hazel looking at Percy sympathetically. Jason and Grover trying to hide their fear by chatting awkwardly with Chris who was watching the two with amusement.

Connor, Leo and Alex where shaking in fear. And Michael who was behind me watch in amusement and fear.

Percy nodded his head sheepishly. Then there was silence until Clarrise spoke up. "Well looks like we know who wears the pants in this relationship." And Thalia, Piper, Juniper, Hazel, Jason almost everybody in our table except for Calypso laughed.

Percy blushed and glared at us. "Shut up! I'm going to class!" He shouted and strapped his bag on his shoulder and walked well, fast walk out of the cafeteria. Annabeth stopped laughing and shook her head at Percy's antics and ran off to chase her boyfriend.

Michael coughed and the attention turned to him. "So... What's up?" And when I heard those words slip out of his mouth there was silence. Everybody froze and looked at Michael and did you guys know what I did? I did the first thing that came to my mind. I stared at Michael and what did I do?

I face-palmed myself, Hard.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I chased after Percy who was fuming while walking to Paul's class but the others stayed in the cafeteria to finish their lunch. I went to Paul's classroom to see Percy but all I saw was Paul fixing his notes with Travis and Katie reviewing their notes.

"Uhh hi Paul" I greeted him, they all turned their attention to me, he smiled and waved at me. "Hello Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

Katie who looked like she got over what happened in the Cafeteria looked at me curiously aswell as Travis. I sighed then I told them that I was looking for Percy and what happened in the cafeteria.

After a few minutes of explaining they said that they didn't know but said if they saw Percy he would tell him that I was looking for him. I smiled and thanked them and went back to finding Percy.

An idea came to my head and then after a few moments I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it earlier. _I call myself a Daughter of Athena and yet I forget where my idiotic Son of Poseidon boyfriend goes whenever he needs to clear up his mind._ I thought as I went for the Swimming Pool of Goode.

"Come on Percy where in the Hades are you?" I mumbled under my breath as I went down a hallway. I was at the door about to push it when I saw it slightly ajar. I sighed in relief and began to listen quietly as I heard Percy sigh and water rippling so I'm guessing he dipped his feet under the water.

Then Percy began to speak. "Hey dad, have you ever wandered what would have happened if I was like Theseus or Orion? Confident, optimistic, hardworking, charming-" I quietly chuckled at that.

"I mean all I do is blush and stutter like Hades whenever it comes to my relationship with Annabeth, and they say the male was supposed to be the dominant one." He paused and sighed, I took a sneak peek and caught Percy running a hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do dad? I mean your good with the ladies I'll give you that, can't you give me some tips?" He stopped and looked at the pool. Percy sighed and he stood up.

Then he brushed the dirt off his clothes. He looked at the pool once more and sighed again. "Thanks for the tips... Again." And of course I ran straight back to Paul's classroom without him noticing and I made a mental note that I needed to talk to him when we got home.

I looked at the classroom to see Thalia and the others waiting for us and the rest of the student body. When Thalia saw me she raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She asked while I just took a seat beside her. "Tell you when we get home." I replied and she shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, been hanging around with the family. And I wanted to post this sooner but I had no ideas so yeah bummer. **P.S** I made Connor's middle name up if you're wondering. Also it's summer what would you expect? It's natural to hang out with the amigos in summer. By the way who's POVs do you guys want to see next?

Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	10. Jason's Advice

**Me: **Okay guys, say hello to the readers.

**Percy: **Hello people I don't know!

**Demigods: ***Facepalm*

**Percy: **What?

**Annabeth: **Percy, your a Seaweed Brain

**Percy: ***Smirks* I'm _your_ Seaweed Brain.

**Me:** All right if you two lovebirds are done flirting, I need to say my Disclaimer.

**Annabeth:** *Glares at Percy* He started it

**Percy:** *Gasps* And here I thought you where a supportive girlfriend.

**Clarrise:** Both of you shut up so we can get on with the story.

**Annabeth and Percy:** Fine

**Me:** Thank you, all right I do not own PJO or HoO.

**Leo:** But you want too. *Smirks*

**Me: **Shut up

* * *

**Guest Shoutouts**

**Guest1: **Sure why not? It's a nice plot ending, I love it :D thanks for the suggestion.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I sighed and got up to dust myself off and I took one last look at the pool infront of me and went for my next class. I was one more hallway away from Paul's class when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Fish Boy, care to explain how you got one hell of a girlfriend." A voice growled from behind, I turned around to see Sloan and his football team. Matt was standing in the middle of the hallway and of course infront of the football team. I inwardly sighed and shoved my hands inside my hoodie. "I don't know what your talking about."

Matt growled and sucker-punched the nearest locker. I winced inwardly thinking that whoever owned that locker was going to flip-out.

Then he came closer while I stood my ground. He came closer to me and now we where standing face to face. "You know what I'm talking about Jackson. H.O.W. T.H.E. H.E.L.L. D.I.D. Y.O.U. G.E.T A G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D." He said while poking my chest hard.

"Well maybe because I'm not a jerk that shows-off to women and break their heart eventually or maybe I don't steal girls that already have boyfriends or maybe even try to beat the crap out of his rival then yeah." I replied calmly while he growled and jabbed me right in the chest which sent me tumbling backwards.

I gritted my teeth trying to conceal the pain I was receiving. _Why does this always happen to me? I survived Tartarus, carried the weight of the sky, slain Kronos. But I can't survive bullying, like what Gabe did._ I winced at the memory of Gabe, then the next thing I knew I heard Matt laughing.

I looked up to see him laughing evilly. "You're weaker than I thought you were Jackson." Matt said and he paused then he smirked evilly at me, I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to stare at him blankly.

I tried to stop my feet from wobbling to result stumbling backwards again. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe that she would choose you over me. But no worries me and Victoria have a plan to take down 'Percabeth' or thats what Louis says." Matt said grumbling the last part.

I tried to act casual as I clutch my chest that's was still hurting. I had no strength to fight Sloan today but why? Was it because I was depressed? Where's ADHD when you need it? "Yeah well, I was surprised aswell." I mumbled in reply._ Half-truth_...

Matt then growled one more time thinking that there was sarcasm in my tone. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today Fish Boy cause if I wasn't you where going to meet Death himself." Matt said and with that he went to me and with his last amount of strength he punched me in the face.

Then him and his football team went to their class which lucky wasn't English. "Oh you have no idea..." I mumbled as I wiped the blood off my lips and ran to Paul's class.

When I got there the class was just about to start and when my friends saw my face they gasped and their eyes widen especially Annabeth's, Paul's and Thalia's. I looked at the floor avoiding their faces that where filled with concern, curiosity and pity, well the pity looks where from the mortals.

I shoved one hand inside my pocket and the other gripping on my backpack and went to seat beside Annabeth. I could feel that all of the class was staring at me but I ignored all of them even my friends and looked at my desk that already had my book at the top of it.

I then felt guilty that I avoided their gazes but this is between me and Sloan._ I can handle it, they suffered enough for me during the war they don't have to suffer for me again. _I kept thinking

After a few minutes of awkward silence Paul started the class. Through out the whole class I felt my friends eyes all staring at me especially Annabeth, and I knew for sure when we got home I would not here the end of it.

This thing always happened to me ever since I set my foot here at Goode. Whenever I 'accidentally' bumped into Matt, he always did this, and things haven't changed.

But this secret is a secret I'm willing to keep from all of them, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

It was time to go home and of course Connor was excited as usual but Travis had other problems like an angry Katie so Connor partnered up with Nico who was excited for once. Jason and Piper where talking about something, Leo was introducing a MP3 Player to Calypso who was listening intently. Chris and Clarrise where arguing about homework. While Hazel was busy doing her homework.

Juniper and Grover already went to their apartment. Sally and Paul went to a meeting and left us some pizza and lasagna. Zoe, Michael and Alex separated with us when we where in the parking lot and said that they would go home themselves.

Also Leo asked what happened to Percy cause they saw him always wiping his lip. And of course we told them.

I was playing some game Percy had that was called Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 with Leo, Frank and Nico.

"DIE NICO DIE!" Leo shouted as he stood up and continued jumping at the top of the couch while pressing the buttons of the console. "IN YOUR DREAMS VALDEZ!" Nico restored back looking at the screen.

Frank was laughing while shooting my character. "Shoot, I thought it was Leo." Frank said as he realized he shot me. "Your a dead panda now Zhang!" I told him as I aimed my gun at his character. Hazel laughed at my comment and Clarrise muttered something about a panda being her half-sibling was weird while doing her homework.

"AGH! Thalia I need back-up!" Leo said as Nico was laughing evilly while shooting Leo's character repeatedly. "Your own your Valdez, I'm busy!" I replied as I shot a computer enemy.

And then Nico laughed like a serial killer. "I have you now Valdez!" Nico said then Leo's screen said 'You are Dead' of course Leo was screaming and Nico was laughing like a madman. Frank, Chris and Jason had sweat dropping from their forheads.

"Ehh you know Nico, youre becoming like your father more and more everyday." Chris said while smiling awkwardly at Nico who was busy killing my computer teammates.

I smirked at his comment and spotted Nico in my screen. "No shit Sherlock. AHA I found you Nico, now eat my bullets!" I shouted as I began to aim my console.

The Stolls laughed at my comment. "That sounded so dirty." Travis whispered to Connor who laughed. "I know right, and I thought Hunters are supposed to be maide-" He was cut off when an arrow landed on the side of his neck only one milimeter away from landing on his precious neck. He looked at the arrow then at me in disbelief.

"How in the Hades did you do that?!" Connor said jumping off his seat pointing his index finger accusingly at me while I was just playing and shooting Nico. "Do what?" I asked innocently as Nico's screen said 'You are Dead'

Nico shouted in frustration and threw the controller on the other couch. "Damn it! I should have used the bazooka!" Nico said as Leo was fake crying on Calypso's shoulder saying that he wouldn't be strong as Captain America.

But what was interesting is that as soon as we all went to the living room to watch some Batman we heard Annabeth shout at Percy in his room. "Perseus Jackson, what in Hades happened to your face!?" She shouted and of course it got our attention blah blah blah and we all went upstairs to see what was happening but Hazel and Frank didn't join.

"I don't know what your talking about." He mumbled in reply which was of course a stupid thing to say. And for once the Stolls did something that made benefit to us and the whole camp. They made a list of things to make sure when Annabeth is angry.

One, make sure you her anger is not directed to you. Two, make sure you have a good explanation that you can use to counter her, but if you do that make sure you know the risks. Three, if Percy is not the source of her anger, call him and tell him to calm her down. Four, if Percy is the source of her anger either call me, Grover or Piper to stop her.

And five, if you want a gossip happening make sure to listen quietly, don't get caught or have me, Grover or Piper with you if not then your dead meat. Especially if your Connor or Travis.

"Don't you give me that crap, when you walked into class today, you where limping Percy, limping! And you had blood on your lips! Do you have any idea how many scenarios went through my head when I saw you like that!?" Annabeth shouted her voice was a little broken.

Percy being the Kelp Head he is would retort back. "It's nothing Annabeth" He replied while we all facepalmed quietly. "Well that's an idiotic thing to say." Leo whispered to us.

"Hey it's Percy who were talking about, he does and says idiotic things." Nico whispered back while leaning on the wall to have better hearing. Leo thought about it for a moment and replied. "Touche"

Calypso rolled her eyes and Jason sent her a questioning glance saying 'Do you really love him?' Piper saw Jason's glance and whacked him in the head. I chuckled as he grimaced but still waited for Calypso to reply. She quietly laughed and nodded her head in reply.

Then we heard Annabeth let a long heavy sigh. "As much as I want to argue with you right now there's something I need to tell you." We could all tell that Percy was tilting his head in confusion.

"Shoot away Annabeth." Percy said trying to lighten up the mood. I knew that this conversation was going to be a private one so... "All right all of us we need to scram, now." I told the others while they all whined in complain but when I shocked them all they shut up and went downstairs for some Batman.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth looked like she was debating on whether to tell me or not. After a few minutes of waiting she sighed. "I overheard you when you where in the pool." She said and that made me shock and nervous.

"Oh umm... What did you overhear?" I asked nervously while playing with my fingers.

Annabeth sighed and crossed her fingers under her chest. "Why would you think like that Percy?" I fidgeted under her gaze while trying to think of a not so stupid and idiotic counter. After awhile I furrowed my eyebrows and played with my thumbs awkwardly. "Well I-I uhhh well...ugh well its a big deal, I think... and I umm" I stuttered thinking of reason. I mentally facepalmed for my idiocy.

Annabeth raised one eyebrow. "Okay moving that aside we can talk about that some other time. Percy when we saw you, you where bleeding! What happened, we want to help you." Annabeth said and her voice sounded so desperate for an answer and it made me guilty.

I sighed and bowed my head down in shame. "Listen I don't want you or the others involved, they suffered enough the last years protecting me! They came here, you came here to experience High-School, not Percy's Drama Life! This is my problem alone I handle it by myself."

"What's the problem anyway?" Annabeth asked desperately, I didn't reply. _Oh nothing just Sloan trying to take you away_... My thinking stopped when I heard Annabeth sighed in defeat. I looked up and saw her shaking. And I knew Annabeth was probably pissed off of me right now.

"Percy... I swear one day your loyalty will be the death of you." She said and then she walked out of my room and she closed the door. When I knew she was out of earshot, I groaned and kicked my bed in frustration and sat down on the side while gripping on my hair. My face was buried in my hands, I don't know how long I sat on the side of my bed but it felt like an eternity when someone knocked on my door.

I sighed. "Come in" I removed my head from my hands and turned to look at the door of my room. The door opened to reveal Jason holding two soda cans. He greeted at me while I returned the favor and began to sit properly on my bed. Then he gave me one soda can and I accepted it.

"Your mom and Mr. Blofis already came back." He said as he sat on the side of my bed clutching his Coke can. "What time did they got home?" I asked, he shrugged and checked his watch. "About thirty minutes ago then they went to bed, Thalia and the others are watching some movies downstairs." Jason said.

"And Annabeth?"

"She went down for dinner and went back up to sleep early."

I couldn't help but snort at the last part. "Yeah well we had a fight this morning..." Jason chuckled softly. "So I've heard." He replied while I looked at him with a surprised expression. He laughed and shook his head. "You guys think we couldn't hear your argument from downstairs?"

I chuckled and nodded my head sheepishly. Jason chuckled along and after a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "You know I saw the tension Victoria and Annabeth are showing every class we have." He said while I chuckled.

"Observant are we?" I asked sarcastically while I drank my Coke. Jason laughed and drank his aswell. "You bet" Then after a few minutes he spoke again.

"When I saw the tension it kind of reminded me of Reyna and Piper." He shivered at the memory while gripping the can in his hands. I laughed and drank my Coke again. "I think I'll pass on that memory lane." I told Jason as he still shivered and shook his head to regain composure. "Yah I think that's a nice idea." Jason replied and when he said it I think it boost my ego but I shrugged it off my mind. Then after a few minutes I decided to ask. "So why did it remind you of that particular memory?" I asked Jason while me and him drank our sodas.

He shrugged and looked at his shoes. "Well it made me think." Jason said while I looked at him curiously while drinking but said nothing. "It made me think what would have happen if Hera didn't switch us in that particular month then me and Reyna would have been a couple, but I regret nothing on choosing Piper, she's perfect, and besides." Jason paused and his mouth twitched upwards.

And that caught my attention. "Besides what?" I asked him then I continued drinking my soda. Jason laughed. "Hylla would have killed me before I even got a chance to ask Reyna out." He looked up to see my expression to be greeted by soda spit. "Oh my gods, I totally forgot about Hylla! Hey did you know that when we first met she wanted to kill me!" I exclaimed while wiping my mouth.

Jason laughed and wiped some soda off his face. "Same old Hylla, but yeah going back to the subject, it made me think. When I got my memories back I remembered me and Reyna but I didn't have any interest about her, just friendly. So what I'm trying to say its follow your heart. But of course you'll pick Annabeth right away. But right now just apologize to her and if she's still in a bad mood give her some space and time and let her come to you." Jason explained as he got up and went to my door.

I thought about it for a second and smiled gratefully at Jason. "Thanks Jason I needed this." I told him while raising my soda can. he gave me a thumbs up and did the same while closing my room door.

I smiled at finished my soda and threw it in a trash can. I lied down on my bed and hope that tomorrow was going to be fine.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aloha amigos! I missed you guys. Ok anyways I want to ask you guys how is the summer vacation? If you guys are wondering how Percy's room looks like, imagine Harry Potter's room but instead of owl pictures its him and of course Annabeth and the others. The walls are painted blue aswell. So who's POV you guys want to see next?

Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	11. POV of the Enemy

**Me: **School's almost here! And that means my updates will be postponed!

**Nico and Percy:** Well that sucks.

**Annabeth:** It does not!

**Percy: ***Snorts* Easy for you to say your the Goddess of Wisdom's daughter!

**Leo:** Me and the Stolls have an idea!

**Frank: ***Facepalm* Oh boy...

**Travis:** You lock yourself in a room

**Connor:** And tell your parents that

**Leo:** You won't come out until they

**Travis: **Blow

**Connor: **Up

**Leo:** The

**Stolls and Leo:** School!

**Chris: ***Sweatdrop* You know sometimes I wonder why Leo isn't a Son of Hermes.

**Jason:** Same here.

**Me:** Katie, Clarrise and Piper, do the honors please.

**Clarrise, Piper and Katie:** With pleasure *Whacks them in the head*

**Me: **I do not own PJO or HoO, only my Ocs! *Highfives Alex, Michael, and Zoe*

* * *

**Guest Shoutouts**

**Guest1:** Percabeth for the win!

**Guest2:** Don't worry I'll try my best to get the grammar right :D

**Guest3:** Oops sorry my bad, hehehe *scratches back of head*

* * *

**Matt's POV**

Ahh another day, another fine day to get myself some girls. Number one on my hit list is really obvious. That girl named Annabeth. She has everything I could ask.

One she's strong, two she's smart (which I will need for assignments and quizzes), three she's feisty, four she's sexy, five she's unpredictable, six she can scare the heck out of anyone, seven she's Fish Boy's girlfriend.

It was recess and I was sitting in the popular table waiting for Louis, and Victoria. I looked at Jackson's table to see his and Annabeth's back facing me. I looked between them and saw them holding hands under the table.

I clenched my fist which made a voice from behind me laugh. "Seriously? Jackson can only do hand holding? Pssh if I was in that position I would already have shagged her senseless in the Janitor's Closet." A British accent said as the weight of the table shifted.

My gaze faltered from Jackson to a guy who was sitting across the table with a smirk planted in his face. There stood a guy that had his hair side part and its color was dark brown. He was lean and muscular just like me and his height was the same as Jackson's.

He wore a white checkered shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers and a black blazer on top. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and glared at him. "Will you shut up for once Louis?!" I shouted at him as he laughed at me.

"Now where's the fun in that Sloan? Anyways how much ladies did you pick up last week? I got thirteen." Louis said with a smug smirk. I continued to glare at him. "Daddy's boy, what did he buy you now? A maserati for his little Louis Thompson the third?" I mocked him.

But didn't seem to care about me mocking him and took a sip of his drink. "Again with Louis, I have repeated about a dozen of times that it is Lewis not Louis. Lewis Thompson III, is it that hard to say?" Louis sighed while I smirked in victory that I annoyed him.

"And actually yah he did buy me a Maserati, he also said that after I graduate this semester I'm moving back to England to study college their with my cousins." Louis said smiling while showing off his pearly white teeth and winking at a Sophomore who was passing by our table, while she blushed and almost dropped her tray.

I glared at him while he smiled innocently at me in return. I sighed and grumbled curses under my breath and leaned on the table when we heard a voice. "Hello boys" We turned to see Victoria wearing a flowy navy blue long sleeve top, a necklace, with navy blue and white vertical striped shorts and sandals.

Louis smiled then got up from his seat and knelt down infront of Victoria and took her hand and kissed it ever so soundly. "Beautiful as always Ms. Victoria?" Louis said in a sweet and smooth voice that made half the girls in the Cafeteria faint. I gritted my teeth in annoyance as Victoria and Louis exchanged smiles.

When they finished their little thing, Victoria went to get her food while Louis waited patiently across me. "You know Louis that was dramatic much." I told them while Louis laughed in response. "That's how I roll Sloan get over with it. And correction, again. It's Lewis."

I smirked. "Yah well that might cause you your popularity with the ladies as Goode High's Casanova, and now half the school thinks that your taken!" I countered back and Louis smirked at me this time. "You seriously think I haven't encountered situations like this before?" Louis asked me while crossing his arms.

My jaw dropped. "Since when?" I asked while Victoria continued eating her food. Louis laughed. "Since I set foot on this fine school. Ahh I remember when I was just a sophomore and Juniors would ask me if I was free on Saturdays and attend higher up parties." Louis said while laughing at the memory.

"Enough with the lame memory about how Juniors asking you out, how will we get your what's so call it 'Percabeth' down?" Victoria said in an irritated tone while tapping her fingers impatiently while I saw some sort of glint in her eyes. _Wait is she jealous? _I thought and I smirked evilly.

Then I turned my attention to Louis who's face showed that he got hurt._ Who would have thought, the famous Casanova and Victoria. I guess I need to start a new plan, a very beautiful plan. _I thought, I was about to talk when we heard the bell rang.

I let Victoria go out of the Cafeteria first. Louis and I where in the hallway when we where about to separate. I grabbed his arm and made him turn to look at me. He looked at me harshly and curiously.

"Tell Victoria to meet us at 'that' place be there by three if not you're going to experience what it feels like being alone again." I told him gripping on his wrist, he winced when I threw him off to the other end of the hallway.

* * *

**Lewis's POV**

As soon as I went to my next class I messaged Victoria about Sloan and his idiotic plans. When class was over I checked my phone and saw no reply, I furrowed my eyebrows worrying what might have happened to Victoria. I guess I should explain my past huh?

Well I'll just give you random memories.

**Flashback**

_I was a freshman back then, I didn't have much friends rather than childhood friends that where currently in England studying off in some rich boarding school. I didn't want anything to do involved with it._

_People called me names saying I was a rich spoiled brat cause of my father's status in England. Which his status is that his family tree consisted of many people that worked and helped the army when England was at war. But they were wrong, I was never a rich spoiled brat._

_..._

_My mom, well that's a touchy subject right there. Father says that I inherited all his looks which was of course completely obvious if you saw my father, anyway she disappeared not long after I was born and from then on I envied her. She left me to think who was she or would she even come back to apologize to me or my father._

_Bit by bit I started forgetting about her but when I started going to boarding schools it made think, hope that she would come back if I became the top of all my classes. So the past years I became the top one in the whole school and yet she didn't snow up. I was mad, no I was beyond mad! I was furious to hope that she would ever claim me as her son! _

_..._

_One day after my graduation of elementary, my father, he told me I would do great things and of course I was happy to meet his expectations then out of the blue he gave me a plane ticket saying that I would spend four years in America or so... Then he made me pack my luggage as sooon as possible if I wanted to stay claimed._

_So there I was, a freshman, a nobody when I bumped into someone. I remembered that day crystal clear like it was meant to be. I groaned and began collecting my notes and books, then I heard a melodic voice. _

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry let me help you." The voice said when I looked up I met the eyes of the most beautiful brown eyes I have seen. She had Platinum Blonde Hair that was tied in a ponytail which I think would light a room full of darkness. I gaped when I saw she was a little... Different._

_I know this would be stereotypical but I thought blondes should be, I don't know... Dumb? But this one no she wasn't. She was all formal, and I could tell she wanted to cover most of her body parts when I saw what she wore. She wore a white __button down shirt, a grey sweater vest, and a pair of oxford shoes._

_When we where done collecting our scattered stuff I decided I needed to apologize. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." I told her honestly while she laughed and shook her head. "No no it's ok, it's freshman year so everybody is nervous." She replied while I chuckled._

_Unconsciously both of us began moving. We had awkward silence floating around us and I decided to change that. "I'm sorry but I didn't caught your name. My name's Lewis Thompson III" I told her with a warm smile while outstretching my hand._

_She looked surprised for a moment and she returned the smile that made me blush faintly. "My name's Victoria Mitchell, I got to go now. Thanks for the company... Louis." Victoria said while reaching for my outstretch hand and shaking it. _

_I blushed in embarrassment when she called me Louis and when I felt sparks when her hand collided with mine. After a few second she pulled away and walked to her class, leaving me to wonder more about her._

_..._

_It was the middle of the semester and it was my Sophomore year and it was absolutely wonderful! I had a few fiends and we where working on the Robotics team of the school, competing with the other highschools in tournaments. I started being good friends with Victoria who was my rival in academics but we still kept in touch._

_But that all changed when I bumped into a guy with brown eyes, blonde hair, he was muscular and tan. _

_I gulped my fear down as I saw him coming in my direction, I tried to move but my legs wouldn't work. And the next thing I knew he was right infront of me with an evil smirk racing through his features._

_He looked around to check if there where onlookers and to bad for me there where none. Then he turned his attention back to me._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here pals? The newest Casanova strolling down the hallway all... Alone." He said while his goons laughed._

_I looked at him questionably. "I apologize for asking this but who are you?" I asked trying to keep my voice from showing fear. He laughed while his so I like to call 'Minions' laughed along with him._

_When they stopped and calmed their sorry arses down their leader looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes but that didn't make me back down. "I'm Matt Sloan, and I need you to do me a favor." And with that I blacked out._

_..._

_"Victoria listen to yourself! He doesn't give a crap about us, he's using us!" I shouted at the girl with Platinum Blonde Hair who was now at my room with her school supplies. Victoria and I were in our Sophomore Year here in Goode._

_ It's been a four weeks since Matt 'recruited' us and made us become new people. __Ever since that day my grades began to decrease slowly and I started to become inactive in the Robotics group so they kicked me out. My friends abandoned me saying that I was better off with Sloan. __I tried knocking some sense into them but they just wouldn't listen. _

_And Victoria wasn't spared either. Both of our grades slowly began to decrease and so as our friends. Let's say from nerds to jerks. I became 'friends' with the football team while Victoria became the leader of the cheerleading team, and she liked it while I didn't._

_I kept reminding her that Sloan only wants us to do this so we could do his bidding at his academics. And earlier this morning we where paired up for an essay in science, we went to the parking lot to drive to my apartment and she couldn't stop ranting about how many boys would fall on their knees for her while I was gripping tightly on the steering wheel. _

_When we got to my apartment the first thing she asked me was why live in an old disgusting apartment if I could use my dad's money to buy a penthouse. That caught me and made me snap at her saying that I wouldn't do such a thing to show off unlike her. _

_Then she retorted back telling that maybe I was just jealous that Sloan treated her like a Queen. __And that leads us to me shouting this. __"Victoria listen to yourself! He doesn't give a crap about us, he's using us!" Victoria fumed and went straight to me and did something that I didn't suspect yet I should have._

___She slapped me in the face, hard. My head was turned side ways at the force, my eyes widen and I slowly turned to her with a shocked expression while clutching my burning cheek. I saw tears in her eyes, she said two words but I couldn't hear them and she left without a word._

_..._

_I could officially say my life in Goode sucked __before__. It was my Junior Year and Victoria and I have this sort of 'On and Off' friendship kind of thing. Let's recall my past life in Goode shall we?_

_Freshaman year, I bumped into Victoria also began making friends with her and I became a part of the robotics club. A lovely year right there._

_Sophomore year, got beaten up by Sloan, got forced into becoming a person I was not same goes to Victoria yet she liked it. Got kicked out of the robotics club, and worst of all, I got into an argument with the only girl I interacted properly with! _

_And __I was mopping around the hallway a few weeks after my fight with her to bump into Sloan who for once was nice to me, he said that the best cure and suggestion he had was to flirt, WITH OTHER WOMEN! So yeah what a brilliant year was Sophomore yes?_

_It was the middle of my Junior Year when I decided to test out what Sloan suggested, and for once I thank him. It worked and I felt at ease and whenever Victoria or what who I like to call Tori passes by all I do is just wink at her and smile cockily. And after some time I thanked Sloan and we became best buds ever since. _

_Yet there was still this small yet irritating nagging voice at the back of my head telling me to stop, but to hell with it! I was renamed as the Casanova of Goode!_

_My glory of fame ended when a new kid came and set his foot here in Goode, Percy Jackson. _

_ Oh the boy wonder of the school. He arrived this semester and when I saw him, I knew he was the troublemaking type. At first he was your average teenage hot shot who knew how to skate, and then after some time he tried out for the swimming team and he got the spot of Captain some time._

_ Also I've heard from the female population that he out-ranked Sloan, me, and other men (including the higher-ups) at there 'Hottest Boys in Goode Chart' and, BOOM! Went to Rank 1 right away! _

_ Don't tell anybody but from what I heard he set this school on fire in the orientation ceremony along with Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

_And of course Sloan wanted to recruit him to his 'Circle of Friends' as I like to call it, but if I was my old self then I would gladly name it 'Circle of Jerks' cause it does have a nice ring to it._

**Flashback End**

"Mr. Thompson? Ehem Mr. Thompson?" A voice said pulling me back to reality, I looked up blinking while shaking my head furiously. I looked around to see the classroom empty while my teacher was infront of me looking at me with concern.

I looked down to see my notebook untouched. "Y-Yes sir?" I managed to stutter out, my teacher looked at me worriedly and checked his watch. "Class ended ten minutes ago Mr. Thompson, are you feeling alright?" My teacher ask.

I nodded my head repeatedly collecting my stuff and running out of the classroom before more awkward conversations where to come. I sighed in relief and began walking to my next class.

And as soon as I was one corridor away from my next class I heard an all too familiar voice. "Well, well, well. I didn't expect to have a reunion here of all places with you Lewis." A female voice said right behind me, while I smirked and stopped my walk.

"Same here, you know I've been wondering how is it standing in ones shadow ehh?" I teased her and I could tell she was gritting her teeth in annoyance.

_So you're still short-tempered, and here I thought people change._ I thought to myself, then I heard crumpling of a paper. "I believe that's not anymore your business since you've changed over the past years." She reasoned with a hint of annoyance and irritation in her voice while I laughed cockily.

I made a tsking sound with my tongue as I slowly turned towards her. "Dear, dear are you sure? Cause from what I remember correctly I'm still the cocky little git that had beaten you in everything in Elementary aren't I right-" I paused to fully look at her. _She hasn't changed one bit._ I thought

And she still had brunette hair but this time it was more wavy and brown eyes, her skin was light brown than usual. She wore a plain white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a black leather jacket on top of all that. I smirked once again and folded my arms.

"Lily?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **One word to describe on how I was making Matt's POV, AWKWARD. I mean I'm a girl come on, plus I'm only eleven years old for Pete's sake! Ok to clarify things, yes this is the same Lily from Chapter 8, also.

Sa mga Pilipino jan! Pamilyar ba ang damit ni Lily sa inyo? XD Kung oo alam na kung sino yan, the one and only Sarah G! XD Nakuha ko na kasi newest album nya ehh :P Expressions, tapos nakita ko yung damit nya at na inlove agad ako xD

Who's POV you guys want to see next? Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	12. Power Hug and Lily's Past

**Rick:** Hey

**Me:** Hmm?

**Rick: **You know I own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus right?

**Me:**

**Rick:**

**Me:** YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! I own nothing but my Ocs!

* * *

**Guest Shoutouts**

**Guest1:** Your welcome ;) And your in luck cause this chapter will have hints of- *closes mouth* I think I spoiled you enough xD

**Guest2: **Hello :D To answer your question is well I intended to make this story K+ but a friend of mine said that I should add the cussing of Thalia and Clarrise to make it more 'realistic' I'm also by the way migrating in the middle east xD I just got here so I don't know if classes start at June.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Me, Calypso, Nico and Alex where walking to our class chatting about some random things when we eavesdropped on a conversation.

"Dear, dear are you sure? Cause from what I remember correctly I'm still the cocky little git that had beaten you in everything in Elementary aren't I right Lily?" A guy said we stopped our tracks and saw a corner with to shadows on the wall.

I looked at the others cause we all recognized that voice. He was one of Matt's besties, I forgot his name but I made a mental note to tell the Stolls and Chris to prank this Casanova off his feet.

The person he was talking to I think rolled her eyes. "Oh heavens sorry my mistake, you are the same big headed git I've known in elementary. And to explain why you had the upper hand is simple. You where one grade higher than me." The girl told him with irritation in her voice.

Me, Calypso and Nico heard a choking sound and we turned around to see Alex choking in his saliva..._ uhh blech_... And he turned to us and mouthed one word 'Lily'. Of course we where all shocked then we turned our attention back to them, we moved a little bit more and we could see their figures.

He thought about it for a moment and laughed. When he was done laughing he shoved his hands down his blazer. "Oh yes! I forgot my apologizes. Say you haven't changed one bit Scotterson, why did you move to America anyway?" He asked Lily titling his head to the right side.

"Well I moved to America because I wanted a rematch on my academic rival-" Lily paused to glare at him while he grinned sheepishly in return. After a few seconds she sighed inwardly and continued. "And also my big brother is here." Lily mumbled under her breath sadly Matt's buddy and the rest of us heard it.

He stared at her for a second then grinned wickedly. "Really? I didn't notice the similarities! Let's see both are brunettes, both share the same surname, both are athletic, both are smart and don't take that as a compliment Lily." He paused and glared at her while she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And they both lived in America! Oh wait no they didn't!" He finished his sentence that would have been awarded the best sarcasm sentence award.

We turned to Lily who gritted her teeth in annoyance but didn't show it instead she smiled at him and of course her smile had annoyance in it. "You know from what I heard here in Goode you became a daddy's boy are you now Lewis? What happened to the sweet, quiet, pratty git that doesn't need his daddy for help?" Lily asked him

The boy named Lewis was laughing and grinning cheekily at Lily, I turned to look at Nico who was glaring daggers at him. I turned to Calypso and whispered to her to look at Nico. She did and she laughed quietly at his expression. "

Did you just call me sweet Lily?" He teased Lily who sent him a questioning glare, then when we all finally knew what he meant, Lily blushed hard while shaking her head furiously in denial.

"O-Over my d-dead body Thompson! Over my dead body!" Lily shouted at him pointing her index finger at him. He laughed while shaking his head of laughter.

Then Thompson dude shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever helps you Scotterson, whatever helps you." He said removing one hand and waving it dismissively at Lily.

She was ready to punch his face but the bell rang. "I'll get you next time Lewis until then, try to keep up with me with those grades your so proud about." Lily retorted back at him with a smirk, she winked at him then left.

As soon as she knew she was out of his sight. Lily sighed in relief and walked to our direction. We panicked and quietly ran away. We then ran also to our class and the students that where in the room looked at us weirdly cause we where panting and sweating but after a few seconds they shrugged and went back to their stuff.

I then went to the nearest empty chair and sat down lazily and removed my backpack from my back while resting my head in my arms and my arms in my desk.

I turned to my right to see Calypso pulling out her notes then I came up with a devilish idea. "Calypso" I called out, she looked up from her notes and sent a questionable glance at me. "Hmm?" She asked while I grinned at her.

"I need a power hug!" I told her while Alex who I think was behind me stifled a laugh while Nico snorted while doing his notes. Calypso blinked several times then turned back to her notes. She looked one last time at me and muttered "You and your weird mind Leo Valdez." Then Calypso went back to her notes.

Alex and Nico couldn't take it anymore and they ended up letting out laughing their laughter. "Ooohhhh~ Rejection!" Alex exclaimed while clutching his stomach and gripping on his desk for support while Nico ended up banging his head on his desk while accidentally crumpling his notes. They both laughed while the rest of the students looked at us weirdly.

I pouted and looked at her. "Please?" I asked while clasping my hands together at her, she stopped writing for a moment and sneaked a glance at me, she gave me a small smile and shook her head while returning to her notes.

I inwardly cursed as the duo started laughing again. _Oh they are so gonna get it..._ I thought as I remembered that the Stolls owed me something. I smirked and made another mental note to make a list on those who I want to prank.

Then I looked back at Calypso who's was still writing her notes, I finished mine yesterday so I wouldn't bother. "Please Calypso?" I whined while poking her shoulder repeatedly. She shook her head again, I repeated the question, she shook again, and we kept it a long time I think.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top of a sundae milkshake?" I asked her while putting on my best 'Percy's Lost Baby Seal Expression' and if you guys are wondering how I got it let's just say that I went inside the Zeus Cabin by my curiosity and accidentally set Jason's underwear drawer on fire while he was on a date with Piper.

And I came running to Percy to teach me how to get away with it cause the Stolls well they got hurt pretty bad. So he taught me his baby seal expression and told me that it sometimes worked on Annabeth and Piper personally told him that it would work.

So after awhile we chatted and I forgot to tell him that Jason's drawer was on fire and I was about to tell him, when my luck gone bad cause I heard Jason screaming my name. And both of us went outside of Percy's cabin to see the Zeus cabin on fire while thunder was rumbling (Probably it was Jason or Zeus I couldn't tell) and the campers where scrambling to the lake to get water.

We saw Thalia visiting cause she was standing beside Annabeth while Annabeth was beside Piper while Piper was beside Jason. Percy laughed nervously and patted my shoulder for reassurance and ran to the lake to summon some water. But he did whisper to me to use his baby seal expression and if that didn't work he told me it was nice knowing me.

So I was caught red handed and to add it up Chiron was there lecturing me and so where my half-siblings and before they could do any physical damage to me I used Percy's baby seal expression and lucky it worked but I had to become the dishwasher and so as the whole Hephaestus cabin lost our desert privilege for a month which sucked.

But sadly Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Thalia didn't spare me. Piper charmed speak me to sing soprano that would top the chart which was awesome but I would never admit it. Thalia would glare at me and shot an arrow that made me stinky for a week. Annabeth judo flipped me whenever she saw the shot and it was kinda nasty if you asked me. And Jason well let's say Jason didn't do anything but laughed when the three of them tortured me.

I was pulled back to the real world when I felt someone wrap me in their arms. I snapped out of it and saw Calypso hug me. I looked over my shoulder to see Nico and Alex jaws drop while the male population of the class was glaring at me.

I smiled goofily and hugged her back and I felt the glares intensify. _IN YA FACES SUCKERS!_ I mentally screamed while doing a happy dance in my mind. We released each other and I didn't know that I was leaning to Calypso when we heard a cough.

We looked around to see a person at the door who was Lily with the teacher behind her. "No kissing in class Mr. Valdez and as a fan of Harry Potter I will do this. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Mrs. Andersons said as she and Lily went inside the classroom.

My eyes darted from Lily, Calypso, Nico and Alex. We four shared a looked that said 'No slipping of words'

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Ok so we beated the crap out of Matt.

I know, I know it was what you people call mean but he was asking for it by getting on our nerves, and by I mean our I meant Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Katie, and lastly me. So here's how it started.

**Flashback**

_Me and the others where in the classroom getting bored when Annabeth came in and started fuming like Hades. Thalia came behind her a bit red in the face, I sent her a questioning face and all I got was a shrug._

_Then we waited a few more minutes for the teacher and Percy hasn't showed up yet. So Katie decided to play connect the dots, after a few minutes she sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

_"Percy did something stupid did he?" Katie asked, Annabeth sighed and banged her head in her desk. When Katie said Percy's name, Thalia started cackling lightning outlines around her body._

_Jason looked at his older sister wanting to ask what happened but with the look I was giving stopped him. So another set of awkward silence. Then we heard some footsteps no doubt was the teacher cause it sounded like heels._

_Annabeth then shot up and straightened herself when she heard the heels and went for her bag to get her book. __So the teacher went in and greeted the class and went to the list of students that where present._

_Then she said Jackson no one replied and she repeated again looking at the whole classroom when she didn't see him, she shrugged and went back to the list. And then when it went to Scotterson again no one replied so she just shrugged and went on._

_When the list was done she asked Zoe and Annabeth where were they, they replied that they had a club meeting with the swimming team. The teacher shrugged again and went with the class. So the class ended fast and Zoe left cause she had another class._

_Annabeth was still fuming and was leading us to an empty hallway where she clenched her fist and went for her knife and threw it across the hall. __"What's got her toga in a twist?" Connor whispered to Travis and all he could do was shrug._

_And apparently Annabeth heard it and started clutching her hair. Juniper, Hazel and I looked at her worriedly, Thalia was also starting to go red, Jason and Frank who where the closest to Thalia backed away slowly. Chris who was beside Clarrise looked amused while his half-brothers also backed away from a Thalia who had lightning outlines around._

_Grover looked like he was going to die that very moment, his skin was pale and he looked anywhere but Annabeth and Thalia. I realized that he knew why they where angry and was feeling guilty and scared on what they might do to him._

_Clarrise noticed and smirked. "Oohhh busted" She mumbled under her breath while Chris looked at Clarrise confusingly. "What?" Chris asked her with his eyebrows scrunching. She pointed at Grover who was nervously eating some tin cans from his bag. Chris made an "Ahh" sound and looked at Annabeth who stopped clutching her hair._

_After a long wait of silence Annabeth spoke. "Grover" Annabeth said while Grover yelped in surprise. "Y-Yes Annabeth?" Grover asked nervously while Juniper was narrowing her eyes at him._

_Annabeth took one long breath and let it out. "Did you know?" She asked leaving all of us confused, we all looked at Grover who was fidgeting on the collar of his polo. __"W-What do y-you mean A-Annabeth?" Grover managed to choke out._

_Annabeth didn't answer instead it was Thalia. "That Kelp Head was being bullied." Thalia said quietly but the silence of the hallway made everyone hear it._

_Me, Katie, Hazel, and Juniper gasped. Jason, Chris, Clarrise, Frank and the Stolls eyes widen._

_"Woah woah woah time out. Your saying that the all mighty Percy Jackson, slayer of the __Minotaur twice, killed Medusa, a fury, gone through the underworld and came back alive, escaped the Lotus Casino, rescued Zeus's Master Bolt, defeated Ares the god of war." Travis said with his eyes still wide._

_"Survivor of the Sea of Monsters, escaped the Siren sisters, and Circe's Island, retrieved the Golden Fleece, escaped Polyphemus's island" Connor continued and next was Chris. __"Defeated the Nemean Lion, held the weight of the sky, respected by Lady Artemis-" Chris was cut off when Clarrise bopped him in the head._

_Annabeth face palmed. "Yeah yeah we get it already." She said then she turned her attention back to Grover who was looking at the floor. Annabeth's gaze soften when she saw that her childhood friend was scared. "Grover I'm not going to do anything I swear, I just want to know the truth." Annabeth said truthfully._

_Grover looked up and sighed. "I can read your emotions so your telling the truth, alright." Grover said with a small smile._

_He paused for a minute and ran a hand through his hair. "To tell the truth, yeah I did know but it was by accident. It was a year ago, I was going to surprise Percy about a sleepover when I heard a bang from one of the hallways. I looked around to see where it came from. Sneakily I went to hide in a corner where I can see what was happening." Grover said looking down at the floor shamelessy._

_I looked around to see Annabeth glaring at the floor, Thalia clenching her fists, while the others where just angry. I turned to Jason who had his battle face on, he and Percy treated each other like brothers and with this revelation well that made him angry. I went to reach out for his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, Jason's face faltered and turned to look at me with his usual gentle smile which I returned back._

_We turned our attention back to Grover who was holding hands with Juniper. "W-When I saw it was Percy, I-I wanted to do something! I mean he was there for me in sixth grade but how could I help? I'm just a satyr that doesn't even play well with reed pipes. All I could do was watch helplessly, after a few minutes they left Percy and I rushed to him." Grover said checking his watch._

_"I told him to tell the principal about Sloan but he shrugged it off saying that he survived two wars and he could handle bullying like a walk in the park." Grover finished and the Stolls laughed quietly._

_"Ego much Percy?" Travis said while Connor and some of us chuckled._

_ Annabeth smiled a little and went serious again. "Anyway I was with Thalia." She gestured to Thalia who was beside her. "And I was wearing my invisibility cap following Percy secretly when Matt 'stumbled' in the same hallway and started..." Annabeth didn't finish her sentence but glared at the floor while clutching her fists._

_Thalia noticed her friend's discomfort and patted her shoulder reassuringly. "He started asking Kelp Head some questions about him and Annabeth's relationship that where... nasty, anyway Kelp Head tried to suppress his anger by muttering curses in Greek and telling himself that Chiron said not to punch mortals." Thalia said _

_Hazel had a confused look on her face and asked. "Can't Percy do something if Matt punches him first?" Hazel asked, Frank thought about it for a moment then answered. "Well Percy being Percy wouldn't do that cause his to noble for his own good." Frank told Hazel while she nodded her head in reply._

_Clarrise sighed grumpily and crossed her arms. "So what are we going to do now? I'm not a big fan of Prissy but I owe him for saving my life a bunch of times." She asked Thalia and Annabeth who were grinning evilly. "Oh boy this isn't going to be good..." Chris mumbled under his breath._

_Annabeth smiled evilly and cleared her throat. "STOLLS!" She shouted and the said brothers stiffened. "Y-Yes ma'am?" They said nervously while saluting at Annabeth's direction. "Do you want to prank?" She asked them, while the two brothers looked confused for a second then they grinned widely. "Yes Ma'am!" They said loud and clear. _

_"I can't hear you!" Thalia said grinning while crossing her arms. "Yes Ma'am!" The Stolls shouted and Chris was silently crying that he failed to be a true Son of Hermes while Clarrise was patting him in the back assuringly._

_Annabeth then pretended to be deaf. "I couldn't hear that clearly, can you guys say it again?" Annabeth said cupping her hand behind her ear. "YES MA'AM!" They shouted while we all covered our ears. _

_Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other and grinned then they turned back to the Stolls. "Alright listen guys here's the plan." _

_..._

_After awhile we met up with Leo, Nico and Calypso and told them the whole thing, they were angry at Matt and said they would do anything for payback. We tried not to become suspicious to Zoe and Alex so we just said that we had a meeting in our circle._

_So now we where all in position and divided into groups. Annabeth's group consisted Grover, Thalia, and Nico they where all in the field where Matt usually trained football. _

_The second group was lead by me and consisted Jason, Hazel and Frank we where all in the hallway where Percy's locker was. _

_Third group was lead by the Stolls and they had Katie, Clarrise and Chris with them, they where hiding in the locker room of the football team. Much to the distaste of Katie and Clarrise._

_And the last group was of course lead by Leo. He was grouped up with Juniper, Calypso, and Malcolm who was coincidentally passing by while eavesdropping on our conversation, and he earned a slap from his half-sibling. And they were hiding near the field where Sloan trains._

_I looked around to see Percy coming to the view. I gave Hazel a nod and she gave me a thumbs up in reply. "Annabeth are you there?" Hazel asked as she pressed a button in the walkie talkie. "I'm here Hazel, is he there?" Annabeth replied. "Yup, he's going to his locker right now." Hazel replied then we heard another voice in the line. _

_"Great finally some actio- OUCH! Calypso what was that for!?" Leo said his scream piercing my ears. "Fire boy would you quiet done?! Your scream sounds like a girl from the other line!" Clarrise said over the walkie talkie._

_I was about to retort when Jason poked my shoulder. I looked at him questionably and he pointed at Percy who was whistling happily while getting his stuff from his locker. I signaled Hazel and Frank who where already set, Jason patted them in the shoulder and wished them luck while I gave them a reassuring smile. _

_I gave Jason a go sign to signal Annabeth and the others, he nodded and pressed the walkin talkie. "Hazel and Frank are in go, is Sloan there yet?" Jason said quietly as Hazel and Frank began talking with Percy._

_Then we heard a rustling sound from the other line. "Yeah he's here coming from a make-out session with some random girl." __Leo said from the other line while we could hear Calypso, Juniper, and Malcolm facepalm__. "They didn't have to know that!" Juniper hissed quietly at Leo. _

_"Okay anyway, Chris busted out some stuff from the school's computer in the library awhile ago and we have a little trivia about Sloan." Travis said and I could picture Chris puffing out his chest. "And Connor's out cause he needs to get some prank supplies." Chris continued_

_I was about to respond when I heard someone call out my name, I turned around to see Frank smiling victoriously. "He's going, he fell for it." Frank said while Hazel looked a little doubtful. "Are you sure we guys need to do this?" Hazel asked getting the walkie talkie. _

_I heard Nico chuckle. "It's for his own good Haze, Percy won't be experiencing pain once this is over." Nico reassured her while she muttered something about this century is weird._

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

The day for me ended slow, and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. So I did everything I could to prevent something from happening. But sadly the Fates and Tyche weren't on my side.

I was walking to my aunt's apartment when I started to get tired. I sighed as I went for pocket to get the spare key my aunt gave me. As I was done unlocking it, I closed the door and went inside and began removing my shoes.

"Aunt Vivian, I'm home." I exclaimed putting my shoe in the shoe rack. Then I heard water flowing from the kitchen. "Welcome back my dear, how was your day?" Aunt Vivian asked from the kitchen, my guess is that she was washing the dishes.

I didn't bother going to the kitchen because I was to tired. "The usual Aunt Vivian, I'm going to my room." I sighed while replying, placing my bag on a coat rack then running up the stairs to my room.

When I got up I went to my room and straight to my bed and collapsed instantly, face first. I rolled over so I could breath and turned my head sideways to look at my desk and the notice board before it.

The notice board was filled with some stick notes, pictures, cut off pictures from newspapers, and one of them was a picture that made me smile a little bit.

It was me, Michael and my mom. I was six years old with a confused look on my face while looking at the camera, and Michael was beside me putting an arm around my shoulder while sticking out his tongue while doing a peace sign.

I lazily turned around to look away from the picture. Just looking at it made my heart ache. Aunt Vivian is my new family now, or that's what she says.

**Flashback**

_Eight Years Ago_

_I __groaned as I woke up feeling weak and numb, I looked around to see myself in a Victorian style kind of house._

_I turned to look at myself and was shock to see that I was wearing a white button down shirt, green V-neck pullover sweater, a grey skirt, white socks, and a black pair of doll shoes. With a grey and green tie._

_"You're finally awake I see." A woman who had a British accent said behind me, in instinct I turned around and narrowed my eyes at her. "Where am I?" I asked her while she knitted her eyebrows at me._

_She looked at me like I was from outer space or something. "You don't remember?" She asked while I shook my head in reply. "Not one bit, I only remember-" I paused at midway as I remembered Michael and my mom. _

_I gasped and looked at her again. "Where is my mother and brother?" I asked her, she didn't reply instead she sighed sadly. My eyes widened and I backed away. 'Are they dead?' I thought to myself but quickly shook it off. "Where are they!?" I shouted at the woman._

_ My eyes widened again as I stumbled backwards falling on my butt. __"They aren't dead Lily, I can assure you that, but they're far away from us and safe." She told me with sympathy. I was happy that they weren't dead but far away? How far? "How far are they?" I asked quietly standing up._

_The woman sighed. "They are a continent away my dear." She said. "Where are we?" I asked her, she looked at the window. "They are in New York while we are here in England." _

_I tried to stay calm about the whole thing. 'Okay let's review the things that this woman told me. First, she kidnapped me. Second, I'm wearing weird clothing. Third, my mom and brother are halfway across the world away from me.' I thought, __I sighed and crossed my arms. "So what's with all this traveling around the world thing?" I asked her and she took a deep breath and let it out._

_"I'm going to be straightforward my dear, but first I want you to first swear on the River of Styx." She told me while I looked at her weirdly. "What the heck is a River of Styx?" I asked her while she just sighed._

_"You are but only grade one yet you still know and use the 'heck' word. I believe I need to shake that American Accent off you, if you will fit here my dear." She said as she went closer to me. _

_"Okay let me get this straight if I swear in the River of Styx or whatever that is, you'll tell me everything right?" I asked her while she nodded. "Yes, you must swear that you will accept everything I will tell you my dear." She said while I nodded and rubbed my chin._

_"Okay then." I said happily while clasping my hands together. "I swear on the River of Styx that I will accept everything you have and need to tell me." I told her as I heard thunder rumble from outside. _

_She smiled at my expression when I heard the thunder. "Well first my name is Vivian Scotterson née Watson, but you can call me Aunt Vivian." Aunt Vivian said with a smile._

_I smiled in return. "Okay Aunt Veevee what do you need to tell me?" I asked her and her expression then became serious that made me nervous._

_"Did you ever believe in the Greek Gods, Lily?"_

**Flashback End**

Remembering that day was like remembering the monsters I had to escape and fight in my whole elementary life. At first it was hard to take in that I was a child of an Olympian God, but after awhile it seemed pretty normal to me.

I sighed and began squinting my eyebrows at one newspaper article that I cut out the headline said 'Gateway Arch Blows Up! Survivors Tells Interviewers About A Fire Breathing Chihuahua'

First, I had a little reunion with Lewis. Second, people began looking at me whispering about how I was Michael Scotterson's sister. Third, I felt like someone was spying on me. Fourth, people no, fan girls of my brother began asking me if I could set them up a date with him. And fifth, I began to notice that I wasn't the only demigod in Goode.

"Percy Jackson... huh?" I mumbled aloud the name of the famous son of Poseidon before sleep took me in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohayou Minna-san! This Is The Longest Chapter I Have Done In My Whole Life :D The arrow that Thalia used on Leo was the one that the Hunters used in Capture the Flag in the Titans Curse but I forgot how Thalia described it so I just winged it. Who's POV do you guys want to see next?

Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


	13. Pranking Matt, Part 1

**Me:** I do not own PJO or HoO Series

**Leo: **But you want too!~

**Me:**

**Leo:**

**Piper: **Do you want her to make Calypso break up with you?

**Leo:** ... No

**Piper: **Then keep quiet

**The Boys:** *Pats Leo's shoulders reassuringly*

* * *

**Guest Shoutouts**

**Guest1:** Why thank you :D

**Guest2:** Thanks for thy suggestion :) But I don't know how to cut out the character now D: Help please... I think the last chapter with Lily was already a plot twist.

**Guest3:** Your welcome, I had fun making that chapter:D

**Guest4:** Thanks for the compliment :)

**Guest5: **Aye sir! :D

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Ok after beating up Sloan I just got to say that, Reyna and Chiron will kill me. If you're asking why then I'll tell you, first Chiron said not to hit on a mortal but technically Sloan tried to hit me so I'll just say I was uhhh doing self defense?

Next was Reyna, she would say that, that was very Roman of me but would scold me if she knew that I gave him a little bit of a 'shock' that made him writhed on the floor for a small amount- okay maybe a lot amount of time let's say like thirty minutes or so?

I'll just tell my point of view.

**Flashback**

_After Hazel and Frank where done distracting Percy and making him go to the area where Leo and his group where waiting, we contacted Annabeth from the walkie talkie and told her that Percy was on the move and she said that our job was done and we could enjoy the rest of the show._

_But Nico had other ideas... "Annabeth how about Plan B?" We heard Annabeth cry out. "No, Nico give it back." She said then we heard some disturbing noises. __After a few minutes I grabbed the walkie talkie from Piper and looked at it while pressing the button. "Uhh... Hello?" _

_I asked while the others face-palmed as we where heading to Annabeth's group. "Hey sorry, I shadow traveled before Annabeth or Thalia could hit me." We heard Nico chuckle from the other line. __"Hey what are you talking about a Plan B?" Malcolm asked from the other line. _

_"Yeah, were the pranksters here." Travis butted in, I could imagine Connor nodding his head. "So we need to know what to do." Connor continued._

_ I was about to ask aswell before we heard an ear damaging scream. "NICO DI ANGELO, WHERE IN ZEUS'S NAME ARE YOU!?" We heard Thalia shout and I accidentally dropped the walkie talkie at the noise, I think the others did aswell._

_Frank looked nervously at the walkie talkie and looked around to see if there where eavesdroppers near by so he pulled us all into an empty classroom while grabbing the walkie talkie from the floor. _

_We looked at walkie talkie to hear Nico wince. "Where did you get a-" He was cut off by an angry Thalia. "An extra walkie talkie!? It was a good thing Grover brought one more just in case... Now you haven't answered my question Di Angelo!" Thalia growled in the walkie talkie._

_I looked at Piper. "Hey Pipes" She looked at me curiously. "Yeah?" Piper asked. "Can you charm speak on a walkie talkie, just curious..." I asked her while she thought about it._

_'She looks cute when she ponders.' I thought then shook my head while blushing. "I think so why do you ask?" Piper said getting up from the chair she was sitting on. _

_Hazel connected the dots and I could see a light bulb appear above her head. "Maybe you can charmspeak Thalia to calm down or make Nico tell where he is." Hazel said with a smile. _

_Frank thought about it for a moment and looked at me. "Which ones better? Make Thalia calm down or make Nico tell us where he is." _

_I shrugged not knowing what to answer. "Why not both?" We all looked at Piper who was smiling at us, she grabbed the walkie talkie from the table and pressed the button. __"Thalia calm down, please." Piper said, I could tell she was using charmspeak cause I was also calming down._

_Clarrise then from the other line said. "Oh come on, why did you have to do that? They where about to fight!" Clarrise argued while in the background we heard Connor mumbled._

_ "Yeah they where going to fight at the same time bost our eardrums out." And for once we didn't hear a whack sound._

_Piper ignored Clarrise and began to talk again. "Nico where are you?" Piper asked and I could tell Thalia and Annabeth broke out of Piper's charmspeak when they heard Nico's name._

_"Welcome to the new age, to the new age." We heard Nico mumbled from the other line. I face-palmed and muttered "Smart kid" _

_I groaned and so as the others when we heard Leo sing along. "Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive." Leo said in a sing-song voice._

_I could hear Juniper and Calypso chuckle and Malcolm groaning. __"That's it... NICO DI ANGELO WHERE ARE YOU!" Thalia shouted in the walkie talkie, styx my ears hurt. _

_"Can we skip that right now cause I got bad news." Malcolm said snatching thewalkie talkie from Leo. "And what's that?" The rest of us asked._

_"Percy's coming our way right now..." Oh crap._

* * *

**Malcolm's POV**

_I looked infront to see Percy looking for us, I inwardly panicked but managed to keep a straight face. _

_I looked at the others to see Juniper walking towards me while Calypso took the walkie talkie from Leo. "You guys talk about the plan, I will shut my connection off so Percy will not get suspicious." She said as she pressed the walkie talkie one last time._

_ With that Calypso closed the walkie talkie, opened Leo's bag and shoved it to the buttom. 'Smart choice' I thought as I approached Percy with a friendly smile._

_He turned to look at me and shrugged then turned to the other direction. He froze for a second and did a double take. "__Oh! Hey Malcolm, sorry I didn't recognize you for a second." Percy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. _

_"Hey Percy" Juniper said while waving at him and he waved back. "Oh hey Juniper, wait why aren't you with Grover?" Percy asked while tilting his head._

_ Juniper stammered for a reason when Leo saved her. "Well Grover said he needed some catching up to do with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. So we found her and tagged along." Leo said as he came running with Calypso hand in hand._

_ "Oh, cool anyways I met up with Hazel and Frank earlier and they said you got something important to give me?" Percy said while we all looked at each other with mischievous smiles._

_ "We sure do Percy anyway here it is." I said digging the thing out of my back pocket. I finally got it out of my pocket and gave it to Percy. He blinked for a few seconds and looked at it strangely. "It's a... watch?" Percy said with a hint of curiousty in his voice. _

_Juniper, Leo, and Calypso nodded their heads. "But it's not just any watch Percy, see that thing right there?" Leo said as he pointed to the side of the watch that had a button, he nodded and Leo grinned. "Press it and take a look." Leo continued._

_Then Percy looked at me, his facial expression__ one thing. 'Is it safe?' I grinned at him and nodded. Percy sighed and pressed the button cautiously. __Then the watch popped into life showing the time and the background photo was him and Annabeth putting an arm around each other._

_Percy's eyes widen in shock and curiousty and looked at us then back to the watch. Calypso chuckled and wrapped her arm around Leo's while the said man blushed. "It's called a LED Watch Percy, it was made by children of Athena and Hephausteus."_

_Juniper nodded and continued. "Sadly they don't know they're children of the Gods and apparently the older demigods that don't know their parentage work for big companies like-" She was cut off when Leo butted in._

_"They work for big ass companies like Apple, Samsung, Windows, Youtube, Facebook, Google, Marvel, Pixar, Dreamworks, Columbia Pictures, Lionsgate-" He was cut off when Juniper punched him in the ribs. "__Yeah, yeah we get it." Juniper told Leo as I rubbed my temples._

_"Anyway do you see that icon over there?" I pointed at the side of the screen. "It's the pictures selection, you can convert your files from your computer then save it there. There by you won't have to use your computer to browse your photos of you with my sister." I told him._

_Percy stopped looking from the watch and looked at me. "Can you speak English?" He asked me while Leo laughed, I face palmed. 'How in Athena's name does Annabeth deal with this guy?' I thought as I sighed._

_ "I meant was that if you pressed that icon right there." I pointed to the exact same spot I pointed last time. "Is the photo folder, meaning it contains the photos that Leo and I converted to the watch."_

_I told Percy slowly while he nodded his head and tapped the photo icon to see many photos of him and Annabeth, he blushed for a second then narrowed his eyes. "Wait did you guys sneak into my room?" Percy asked us suspiciously._

_Leo and I shook our heads. "Nope, Annabeth was the one that made it. She was planning to give it to you on your Anniversary with her, but she wanted us to give it now." Leo said to Percy while he nodded his head in understanding._

_Juniper coughed and we turned our attention to her, she smiled genuinely at us. "You better get going Percy, I think Annabeth has a surprise for you." Juniper said and Percy took the hint and his eyes widen in shock._

_"Really? Where is she then?" He asked us while Leo and Calypso chuckled at his eagerness regarding to Annabeth. I shook my head with a smile plastered in my face. _

_Calypso stopped laughing and looked at Percy. "She's near the football field where Matt usually trains." Calypso informed Percy, his eyes darkened a little at the mention of Sloan. __"Really, why is she there?" He asked Calypso._

_Leo grinned and removed his attached arm from Calypso and wrapped it around her shoulders. "That's for us to know and you to find out." Leo teased _

_Percy faltered a little and chuckled. "Of course, anyways I'll see you guys around!" He said as he ran to the other direction. He stopped momentarily and began to run backwards. "And thanks for the watch!" Percy shouted as he turned back and began to run again._

_Juniper and Calypso waved goodbye while Leo saluted him. I smiled and shouted your welcome to him. I turned around to see Calypso already turning on the walkie talkie while Leo was closing his opened backpack. _

_She then gave the walkie talkie to Juniper who nodded and pressed the button. "We're back" Juniper said as she pressed the button. "Took you long enough- STYX Annabeth what was that for!?" Nico said._

_ I could imagine Annabeth rubbing her temples. __"Great anyways we found Nico, did he accept the watch?" Grover asked snatching the walkie talkie from Nico who whined in protest. "Yup he sure did." Leo said proudly, puffing his chest a bit._

_ "Good Stolls get ready to mess up that locker room." Thalia said and the reply she got was. "Aye Ma'am!" Then they logged off._

* * *

**Connor's POV**

_Me, Travis, Katie, Clarrise and Chris where hiding in the locker room which really stinked! It was a good thing that Travis decided to bring our backpack that was full of items for pranking and luckily we had a gas mask. _

_We always filled backpack with pranks supplies so if we go to some place stinky (Let's say the Ares Cabin but don't tell Clarrise we said that!) we where prepared. We handed Katie, Chris and Clarrise some gas masks and they sighed in relief that they could breath again._

_I looked at myself and poked Travis in the shoulder. "Hey Travis I kinda look like a dude from a horror movie!" I told Travis while making a zombie pose with my arms stretch out infront of me. Travis and Chris laughed._

_Then after a few seconds I felt pain. "HOLY STYX Shemmit! Katie! the Hades was that for?!" I shouted at her while she whacked me again but this time in my head._

_"Quiet down for awhile while you?! If you shout and do so much noise our prank will fail!" Katie hissed at me and we looked at her weirdly. "Since when did you are about pranking?" Travis asked and I nodded my head and crossed my arms. "Who are you and what have you done to Katie?" I asked her narrowing my eyes and looking at her head to toe._

_Clarrise who was watching the whole thing face palmed. "Why was I paired up with these two again?" Chris looked at her and chuckled. "Because Annabeth said so and she was glaring at all of us." He said while Clarrise grumbled some curses at Annabeth._

_"Chris can we get to work now? Nico promised us some twenty drachmas if we could make it quick." Travis whined as he dug out some spray paint, party foam sprays, and pink glitters out of his backpack. _

_He threw one at each of us and we all began shaking the cans. "Oh this is gonna be good." I mumbled inside my gas mask. After a few minutes of figuring out the codes of the lockers, we went on trashing out the stuff, especially Sloan's and his buddies._

_For the first time in my whole life, I saw Katie having fun with pranking, aswell as Clarrise. Katie was spraying some party string spray on the lockers, Clarrise was leaving dents on the lockers!?_

_I chuckled as I sprinkled some pink glitters on a locker that said 'Sloan' in it. "I'm Girly And I Know It ;)" I wrote on the locker, when I took a step back to admire my artwork I bursted out laughing._

_Chris looked at me weirdly and turned to the locker that was infront of me and chuckled then went back to sprinkling pink glitters on some lockers. _

_But Travis went a little bit overboard. __He began to get some eggs (which we use when Clarrise or Katie chase us in camp) and threw it in the lockers leaving some broken eggshells and egg yolk dripping from the lockers._

_ I nudged Katie and she looked at me questionably, I pointed at Travis who was putting chicken feathers all over the egg yolk and the eggshells. "Travis" Katie said as my brother went stiff._

_ "Hai?" Travis said nervously, apparently him and I have been watching to much anime and we began learning some new Japanese words. _

_Katie rubbed her temples as Clarrise began shaking the party string sprays furiously while showering the other part of the locker room with string sprays. __"Can both of you not go to overboard?" Katie said to Clarrse and Travis._

_Clarrise shrugged and looked at Katie. "Never promised anyone to hold back." Clarrise said then went back to spraying the whole room. Katie sighed and looked at Travis with a death glare that made me, Travis and Chris shiver._

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay I would like to honestly tell you guys that I was lazy all week so this chapter was sloppy for my opinion. But I had some laughs while making this. Who's POV do you guys want to see next?

Love you all :D Anyways hope you like my Ocs, and pairings. Don't forget to review in the box below and make sure you follow or favorite this story :D Peace out!


End file.
